DoctorDonna
by CptScarlett
Summary: When the Defense Mechanism goes off inside Donna, what if it does more than just protect her from burning up? What if it allows her to safely regain her memories - just in time to save the Doctor. *This was a one-shot that grew in my head and is now becoming a full-fledged story. Stay tuned for more chapters!*
1. Ch1: Defense Mechanisms & Sacrifices

_(Picks up in the End of Time, Part 2, as Donna stands in the middle of the road with copies of the Master beginning to surround her)_

Her head was burning hot and all she saw around her were copies of the same man, and images flashing through her brain of strange creatures. Suddenly the face of a different man flashed before her eyes and the fire surrounded her, then the darkness.

The first thing she noticed when she felt herself coming back to consciousness was a steady beating. _Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump…_ She gasped for breath as she sat straight up and opened her eyes.

It was all there; all her missing memories were there. But something was different. She felt it. _Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump…_ She could feel the dual-pulse in the vein on the side of her neck, it whispered into her ears it beat so hard and so fast. _Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump…_ Her eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings. She was laying on the ground. Where? Oh yes, Chiswick. Near her Mum and Gramps home. But not her home. No, she knew that now. Where was that blue box, anyway?

She started to push herself up off the ground into a standing position when she heard a voice. "Donna! Donna!" It was her mom, and running behind her, also yelling her name was a man. She recognized the man, but who was he? Oh yes, wait, there was the memory. Shaun. Oh. Oh dear, what to do about this.

Donna ran to her mother, not quite ready to acknowledge Shaun or what it meant to have him there. "Mum! Where's Gramps? Where's the Doctor? Something's happened, I know it!"

"What!? How do you know about that? How _can_ you know about that? Donna, you'll die!" Sylvia was scared to death for her daughter. The rush of emotions she was feeling was overwhelming. Frightened for her daughter, she recalled the warning the Doctor had given her that rainy night. Now, as she realized the Doctor had once again had saved the Earth from destruction, she finally realized how much of an idiot she had been for treating him so badly. She was brought back from her thoughts by Donna's voice.

"Mum, I think I did!" Donna exclaimed.

"Did what?" Sylvia's face showed confusion.

"I think I did die, but I'm still here, and I can remember now! I remember it all! But Mum, you have to tell me, where's Gramps? Where's the Doctor?" Donna pleaded with her mother. She had to find the Doctor, and fast!

"I don't know! Before we ran out for you, I heard them say on the news that something is going on at Naismith Mansion!"

"Then that's where they are! I have to get there! Now! Something terrible is going to happen, I can just feel it!" Donna started to walk away from the alley and towards the main street.

"But Donna, we can't just go there!" Sylvia argued with her daughter, afraid to lose her.

"Oh you just watch me, Mum!" Donna stood tall. "If I have to steal a car, I'm getting there!"

"I'll take you." Shaun finally spoke up, after having watched the mother and daughter argue. He had prayed this day wouldn't come. Wilf had vowed him to secrecy about the stories he had told him of Donna and the Doctor. As much as Wilf knew, he shared. The old man said he felt it was only right that Donna's fiancé understand why she couldn't remember certain things. As little as it was that Shaun knew about the situation, he knew that Donna was lost to him now. He saw the look of determination in her eyes and knew nothing was going to stop her from finding the Doctor. The least he could do was make sure she got there safely, and hopefully find Wilf to bring him home to his daughter.

"Oh, Shaun." Donna sighed and placed her hands awkwardly on his shoulders, unsure of what to say or do to the man she had tried to love so hard.

"Come on, let's go!" Shaun shrugged her off and went running towards the car, acting as if he hadn't noticed her awkwardness. Sylvia followed behind, not about to lose sight of Donna now.

Within minutes they were speeding out of town into the countryside. "Hurry, hurry!" Donna shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Shaun shouted back. He sped into the driveway of the mansion and stopped just at the front door. Donna leapt out and ran inside, Shaun and Sylvia trailing behind slower.

Something compelled Donna. She could sense him, feel him, and it was pulling her towards him. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice shouting.

"… look at you, not remotely important! But me? I could do _so much more_! _So much more_! But this is what I get. My reward. It's not fair!"

She slid to a stop just at the door of a room filled with a strange combination of artwork and computers. She saw him, and she froze. She saw him gasping for breath after his rampage and decided it was time to bring it to a stop. "Really, Spaceman?" she spoke up. "You always did have a flare for the dramatic." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

The Doctor sucked in a breath and froze. Then slowly he turned to face the door behind him where he had heard the voice come from. Surely, he must be dreaming? Maybe the radiation was leaking out and causing him to hallucinate. But then he saw her, standing there tall, looking so sure of herself. He felt his whole body shaking. He must be hallucinating.

But then Wilf spoke from behind him, "Donna, love? What are you doing here? How can you be here?"

Wilf saw her too? So, he wasn't hallucinating. His mouth opened but he found himself struggling to find words. "D-d-Donna?"

She slowly came closer to him, her whole body trembling, then reached her hand out and touched his cheek. "Doctor."

Her touch caused what felt like electricity to flow through his body, he gasped and closed his eyes. He slowly reached his hand up to touch the one she held on his face. "H-how? How are you still alive?"

She ran her thumb along his cheekbone and he opened his eyes as she spoke, "Don't know exactly. Guess we'll have to figure that out. Later."

At that moment Shaun and Sylvia came running into the room. Wilf shouted at them. "Shaun! Sylv! What are _you_ doing here?"

"We brought Donna!" Shaun exclaimed, still watching the Doctor and Donna, who hadn't moved from where they stood, staring at each other. He turned and ran to the glass box where Wilf stood.

Sylvia ran up to Wilf. "Dad! What on Earth have you gotten yourself into?"

"Oh, you know." Wilf tried to shrug it off, glancing between Donna and the Doctor, and Shaun.

Finally, the Doctor broke away his gaze from Donna and looked back to Wilf. "Argh! What to do? What are we going to do?! We've got to get you out of there, Wilf!"

Wilf was relieved, the spark was back in the Doctor's eye. And he knew exactly why. His granddaughter, Donna. That was why. "No, Doctor. You all just go now. It's my time."

"What!? Dad! Don't say such a thing!" Sylvia snapped at him.

The Doctor turned to Donna and began explaining the mechanics of the box and what was going on. As she began shooting out questions and ideas, he answered back equally. It didn't quite occur to him that she was speaking on the same level of knowledge and understanding as he was. Quite a bit more than what even a 'super-temp' should be capable of theorizing or understanding.

Meanwhile, Sylvia was arguing with Wilf about this being the end of his life.

In those few moments, Shaun looked back and forth between the man, or rather the alien, who he knew his fiancé truly loved, and the man who had come to be almost like his own grandfather. The answer seemed so clear. Without a complete understanding of the mechanics, Shaun had figured out what the glass boxes were meant for. While the others were distracted by each other, he quietly stepped over to the empty glass box, opened the door and slipped in. He turned and looked down at the control panel in front of him, hitting the "LOCK" button.

As soon as they all heard the clank of the lock, all four of the others turned and stared. Wilf gasped and jumped out of the box he had been locked in. The Doctor and Donna ran over.

Donna raised her hands up, placing them against the glass. "Shaun, what are you doing!?"

Shaun cringed as he started feeling pain through his body. "Doing what I need to do, what I have to do for you, Donna." He struggled to get the words out through clenched teeth. "Saving you. Saving the Doctor. Saving Gramps. It's the only way. I see that. Don't you?" Another sharp pain ripped through his body and he collapsed to the ground.

Donna slid down to his level. "Oh Shaun, why? Why?"

He reached up his hand, only the glass separating them. "Because—because I love you." He fell forward, slumped down, his body convulsed another few seconds then became deathly still.

Days later the Doctor sat on the couch in Wilfred Mott and Sylvia Noble's home. Next to him was Donna Noble, his best friend, companion, his miracle. And perhaps, if he allowed himself to think it, his reward? He wrapped his arm around her and she cried onto his shoulder. They had just come from the funeral of Shaun Temple, her fiancé. Sylvia stepped in quietly and brought a tray of tea. The Doctor looked at her gratefully.

Sylvia hadn't said much to him in the days since the Naismith Mansion. None of them had really spoken much at all to each other, but the woman who had once seethed at even the sight of the Doctor had surprisingly suggested that he park the TARDIS in the back garden and stay as long as needed.

It was mostly small talk between all of them when they weren't busy planning for the funeral. Shaun had little family left, so it was left to Donna to make the arrangements. Sylvia and the Doctor stayed by her side through every meeting, every step of the way.

He had so many questions he wanted to ask Donna, but out of respect for her feelings for Shaun, he waited till the time seemed more appropriate.

He was so lost in thoughts he didn't realize that Sylvia had set the tea down but was still standing there as if she wanted to say something. He gave her a questioning look and she glanced away in embarrassment. He wasn't sure he had ever seen Sylvia Noble look embarrassed before then.

"Doctor, I was wondering if I could speak to you—um, in the kitchen?" she whispered quietly, glancing to her daughter then back to him.

Donna hadn't even heard what her mother had said. The Doctor looked down at her and squeezed her shoulder, shifting so she realized he was getting up. She adjusted herself and he moved to stand up. He followed Sylvia to the kitchen where she immediately busied herself with cleaning dishes in the sink. The Doctor stood and watched her quietly, assuming she would talk when she was ready. However, after an awkward minute of quiet, he cleared his throat. She stopped herself and turned, grabbing a towel to dry her hands.

"Doctor, I just wanted to say—well—when I saw that planet appear in the sky. All I could do was pray that you would save us. And you did. And I—I just wanted to say—" She was fumbling through, barely taking a breath. Then she suddenly stopped and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you, and—and I'm sorry."

The Doctor was genuinely touched by Sylvia's sudden display of affection, if not also quite a bit shocked. He slowly put his arms around her, returning the hug. "Sorry? For what?"

"For what?" She pushed away from him and looked at him seriously. "Are you having memory problems now? As rotten as I've treated you and you say, 'for what?"

"Oh, that. Well—let's leave the past where it belongs, in this case. Shall we?" He smiled at her and she returned it in kind.

She then took a deep breath and stepped back, leaning against the countertop. "You know Doctor, she tried very hard to love Shaun. But I don't know if she ever quite managed it."

His face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

"I think something inside kept her from it, from loving him completely."

"How do you mean? Why?" He was still a little shocked by the conversation he was having with Sylvia but decided this turn of good will from her might mean he would get some of the answers he was looking for. Even if he was afraid of what the answers might be.

"What I mean is…" she looked up, locking eyes with him. "She couldn't love him because she already loved someone else."

The Doctor's jaw dropped, unsure of what to say.

At that moment they heard a voice from the other room. "Doctor, could you come back please?"

Without hesitation the Doctor followed Donna's voice back to the living room. He found her still sitting on the couch, but she was sipping on a cup of tea now. He moved to sit down beside her again and put his arm on the back of the couch behind her. She set the cup down on the table gently and leaned back and into his body, curling up into his side. He slowly moved his hand to her arm and gently stroked it, calming her till a few minutes later he realized her breathing had evened out and she had fallen asleep.

He closed his eyes and considered the words Sylvia had said to him. Yes, soon he would ask Donna to come back on the TARDIS with him. He needed to get her to the medbay to figure out how she was still alive. Then, he needed to ask her to stay.


	2. Ch2: Apologies & Forgiveness

It had been two days since the funeral, three days since Sylvia had given the Doctor the bit of information he had so wanted to hear. Could it be true that Donna had feelings of more than friendship for him, even after all he had done?

The Doctor had helped Wilf clean up after dinner and came into the living room expecting to find Donna, but she wasn't in her usual spot on the couch. He checked through almost the whole house without finding her. After searching the downstairs again, he decided to check outside. He stepped out into the back garden, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the change in lighting, as the sun was almost completely set. A quick glance around and finally he found her, in a chair that had been placed right at the front corner of the TARDIS. The door to the ship was open. Donna's head was leaned over, propped against the corner of the ship and a hand rested on the open door. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was so steady as he approached that he wondered if she had fallen asleep in that odd position. He made a few more quiet steps closer and almost jumped when she suddenly spoke.

"I've missed her," Donna whispered.

"She missed you, too," the Doctor responded quietly, with a gentle smile. "Why don't you go in?"

"I'm scared." Donna opened her eyes as she spoke and stared at the Time Lord.

His smile quickly faded. Her admission made the Doctor's stomach feel as if it had just been twisted in knots. He knelt down in front of her and reached up a hand to brush the hair back from her face. As his hand approached, she visibly flinched and her head moved away from his hand. He froze, and now his hearts felt like they were breaking in two. He suddenly realized, as much as he had held Donna's hand, had his arm around her, comforted her, in the past week, he hadn't touched her face. Not since- "Oh. I see." He sighed and stood back up. "You don't have to be scared of the TARDIS because of a foolish mistake I made, Donna." He moved to standing just across the width of the TARDIS from her, beside the other half of the door. "She was very angry with me after I left you." He rubbed his fingers along the wood at the corner of the ship, taking a moment to formulate what to say next. "And rightfully so."

He then moved quickly back in front of her, kneeling again at her feet, resting his hands on his knees. Donna sat up straight in the chair now, letting go of her touch on the TARDIS. His look changed to one of pleading. "Donna, please, please forgive me for leaving you. For locking away your memories. I wish I could go back and change things, but I can't now. But if it takes the rest of my regenerations to prove to you how sorry I am, I will do it. It was all I could think to do, to save you, at the time. After I left, I tried to think of a way to bring you back, I really did." The tears in his eyes spilled over and a tear ran down his cheek.

Donna made no move to come closer to him, no move to wipe away the tear on his face. She sighed and finally spoke again. "Was that before or after you met Lady Christina?" Her voice was firm, and she did her best to keep her tone calm and not emotional. "Or perhaps when you were in the middle of trying to be the bloody Time Lord Victorious on planet Mars? Because I'm fairly certain you didn't have time when you were dealing with the Master just last week."

"How—how did you know about all that?" the Doctor whispered.

"What do you think the TARDIS and I have been doing? Sharing beauty secrets? She's been filling me in on your many adventures since you left me here to wither away in my pitiful old excuse for a life."

"But Donna, you-"

Donna interrupted him, "No, Doctor, don't try and explain. Not right now. I told you that you needed someone to stop you. You didn't heed my warning and you've did some foolish things." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm just trying to understand it all. Still a lot going on in this head of mine."

The Doctor's face changed to one of concern. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and before she could argue, started scanning her. "Are you okay? Are you feeling hot? Do you have a headache?"

"Stop bleeping me, Doctor!" Donna scowled at him.

The Doctor couldn't help it—he grinned. "Now, that's more like the Donna I remember. Perhaps you are feeling better." His face then dropped, and from where he still knelt, he bowed his head. "Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

Her face softened as she looked upon his downcast face. She leaned over, reached out her hand, and touched his cheek. "Do you think you'll ever forgive yourself?"

"It seemed so right at the time, Donna." He finally looked back up at her as he continued, "I _thought_ I was doing the right thing. But I was so lonely without you. It became clear I made the wrong decision. But things were happening so quickly. Then the Master showed up. Then—then you—" he stuttered to a stop, unsure how to continue.

"Then your defense mechanism went a bit differently than you had planned." Donna finished for him.

"Yes, yes it did." He stood and held out his hand to her. "I don't know what happened, but I'm so happy it did."

Finally, she smiled at him as she stood up, bringing their bodies so very close to each other. "Yeah, me too, Spaceman. Me too." She leaned in and held him in a hug that he returned tightly.

"You saved my life, Donna. You, and Shaun. Good ole Shaun, he was a brave man, Donna.

She nodded. "Yeah, he turned out to be that, didn't he."

They heard the back door open and the distinct sound of Wilf clearing his throat. "Pardon me, Doctor, but there's a phone call for you."

The Doctor stepped back from Donna, but held her hands in his. "For me?"

"Yes, sir. He says it's urgent. Says his name is Jack," Wilf added."Isn't that one of the people from the computer, back when the Earth moved?"

"How does Jack know you're here?" Donna questioned the Doctor.

"I called him a few days ago to let him know I would be staying on Earth for a yet-to-be-determined amount of time," the Doctor explained. "However, I told him not to disturb me unless it was an emergency, so I probably should go see what he needs." He squeezed Donna's hands gently then released them to walk back towards the house.

Donna looked back at the TARDIS for a moment, touched the side affectionately, took another peek inside, then closed the door. She whispered as she touched the outside of the door one more time, "I"ll be back eventually, Old Girl. I promise." She then slowly followed the Doctor back into the house.

By the time she made it back in, the Doctor was already on the phone.

The Doctor skipped greetings. "What is it, Jack?"

Donna watched as he stood listening.

"What do you mean, someone I need to see?" He paused another moment to listen, then his eyes began to grow wide.

"What!?" he yelped into the phone. "How could he manage that? He made it here?" He listened another moment, before speaking, "Alright. I'm on my way. I'll be there in just a moment."

Donna watched as the Doctor hung up. Her heart dropped. "You're leaving?"

The Doctor looked up from the phone into her eyes. "Yes, and you're coming with me."

"What?" Donna gasped. "But I—Doctor, I can't—I just don't know if I'm—"

"Donna, wait," the Doctor interrupted her. "Just listen. Someone who looks identical to me, wearing a blue suit, carrying a piece of TARDIS corral, just came through the rift in Cardiff. He says he needs to speak to his brother—and sister—immediately."


	3. Ch3: Family Reunited

Chapter Summary: The Doctor convinces Donna to come with him in the TARDIS to find out why a surprise visitor has shown up at Torchwood asking for them!

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the great feedback! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Donna watched as the Doctor hung up. Her heart dropped. "You're leaving?"

The Doctor looked up from the phone into her eyes. "Yes, and you're coming with me."

"What?" Donna gasped. "But I—Doctor, I can't—I just don't know if I'm—"

"Donna, wait," the Doctor interrupted her. "Just listen. Someone who looks identical to me, wearing a blue suit, carrying a piece of TARDIS coral, just came through the rift in Cardiff. He says he needs to speak to his brother—and sister—immediately."

Donna's eyes grew wide as the Doctor explained. "You mean—"

"Yes. I don't know how he did it, but he's crossed the parallel dimensions to get back to us and we need to find out why he risked such a thing." The Doctor's expression changed to a pleading look and he stepped closer and held out his hand. "Please, Donna, will you come with me in the TARDIS? If we could afford the time, I'd let you drive, but it would take too long to get to Cardiff, and we need to be there now. He says time is of the essence."

Donna looked towards the Doctor's outstretched hand. It only took her another moment before she straightened herself out, her determination strengthening. She grabbed hold of his hand and they ran out towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor pushed open the door and ran up the ramp towards the console. Donna followed him in but her steps slowed as she came up the ramp. She stood in place, frozen, staring down at the floor. It took the Doctor a few seconds of making adjustments to the levers on the console before he realized that something was wrong.

He looked up from the console towards her for a moment before speaking. "Donna, what's wrong? What is it?"

"This is it." As Donna spoke, the Doctor slowly moved closer to her, till he stood right in front of her. Her eyes didn't move from the spot on the floor she had been staring at. "This is where it happened, where you…," her voice faded off.

The Doctor pulled her into a fierce hug, her eyes closing as he embraced her, a tear making its way down her cheek, just as it did the same on his. "Donna, my Donna—I'm so, so sorry. So sorry." One of the Doctor's hand was wrapped around her waist tightly, the other moved up to stroke through her ginger hair as he continued to hold her. Their bodies moved in a a gentle, calming, and almost imperceptible rocking side-to-side motion. "We'll get through this, Donna. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to prove you can trust me again."

She turned her head up towards his, looking him in the eyes. Both sets of eyes were red and tear-rimmed. "I do trust you, Doctor. I do. I just have this ball of mixed up emotions and memories to work through."

She touched him gently on the cheek and he inhaled sharply, his eyes closing as he felt the gesture and realized how close they were standing to each other. With another deep breath he leaned forward, and in a very controlled motion, kissed her forehead. He tucked her head under his chin, still holding her close. She could hear the beating of his two hearts in rhythm as her ear rested so close to his chest.

"We've got to get to Torchwood," he whispered.

It was her turn to take a deep breath. As she inhaled she took in the now familiar scent of the Doctor. One she had become so familiar with as he held her through so much turmoil the past week and a half. It had become as much a source of comfort as the feel of his arm around her, his words, and his actions had. She felt the Doctor pull back slightly and looked to see him watching her closely.

"Donna, are you ready? Shall we go see him?" he questioned her gently.

She nodded and her hands dropped to her side from where they had been around his waist. "'Him'—I wonder what name he chose for himself?"

"Hmm," the Doctor hummed his response as he turned and made his way back to the console to finish entering the coordinates for their short hop. "That's one question, but the bigger one is—how did he make it back? And why—oh that's two questions—how and why did he come back?"

"And how could he have made it back if the tear in time and space had closed? He was supposed to be staying with Rose, what happened to make him risk coming back?" Donna questioned the Doctor.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked towards Donna. "Actually, that wasn't the only reason he stayed, Donna."

"What?" Donna was very confused now.

"I was going to explain when we came back on the TARDIS that day, after we left them. But things spiraled downhill so fast with your mind that I never got the chance," the Doctor began to explain.

"Explain what, Doctor?" Donna was growing impatient. What hadn't he told her?

"He and I discussed it in detail beforehand. He was going to make sure that no technology related to dimension jumping remained on Pete's World, see to its destruction. Secondarily, he was going to stay and try at a relationship with Rose." The Doctor approached Donna and rested a hand on her elbow. "It's no secret that at one time I had feelings for Rose. I'm not going to try and deny that to you, Donna. But—things changed for me, and they hadn't for her. He was willing to give it a chance and see what happened, so he agreed to stay with her. So yes, we need to know how our—brother— made it back without that technology, and also why he came back. Something bad must have happened between he and Rose."

"Our—'brother?'" Donna let the term roll off her tongue, as strange as it felt.

"Yes." The Doctor felt equally awkward with the term, but for different reasons, he thought. "We'll have to work out the explanations for that later. I'm not terribly fond of the idea of there being confusion about you possibly being my sister."

Donna looked away from where she had been watching the motion of the central column, looking towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Watch it, Spaceman, that comes close to sounding like an insult."

At that moment, the TARDIS touched down in Cardiff, but the Doctor didn't move from where he stood in front of Donna, hand still resting on her arm. "I assure you, Donna, the meaning of my statement is as far from an insult as possible." He raised his hand, stroking his fingers down her cheek. "It would not be appropriate for you to be confused as my sister."

Donna swallowed hard. Was the Doctor insinuating what she thought he was? Before either could make further comment or movement, suddenly the TARDIS made a slight jolt and they felt a steady movement.

"Ah." the Doctor turned to check the readings on the console. "It would appear Jack decided we shouldn't have to walk, the lift is taking us down."

"The lift?" Donna asked.

"Oh, yes! Come look." The Doctor grinned and took her hand, tugging her towards the door. He walked them over and opened the door to the TARDIS just as they were about half way in their descent into the Torchwood Hub.

Donna stood with her mouth agape as she looked around at the area. She saw Gwen and Ianto peering up at them. She remembered the two of them from when she and the Doctor had communicated with Torchwood from the TARDIS during that last battle with the Daleks. Then she saw them – Jack and—him— standing on a walkway above the others, next to what appeared to be an office from what she could see through the glass windows. The Doctor's duplicate had a serious look on his face, but as he saw Donna and the Doctor he allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of his mouth. As they continued to descend into the hub, Jack and the Doctor's duplicate came down the stairs to join Gwen and Ianto. Once the lift had settled into its place in the floor, the Doctor and Donna stepped out.

There was an awkward moment before Donna broke the silence. "Well, come here you dumbo, and give me a hug!" Donna grinned and stepped towards the man in the blue suit.

He grinned back and met her with open arms. They embraced a moment before he stepped back. "That's James, not dumbo, thank you very much!"

"Ah, James, well there, that's sorted!" the Doctor said towards Donna, referencing their earlier conversation. He stepped forward as well and extended his hand for a handshake. James accepted the handshake and smiled as the Doctor placed his other hand on his shoulder with a squeeze. "Now," the Doctor continued. "Not to cut the reunion short, but why are we having a reunion, James?"

"Doctor, it was worse than we feared. The technology they had come up with." He waved his hand towards a computer screen, nodding towards it to encourage the Doctor that way. "When I started strongly encouraging Pete Tyler and his Torchwood lackeys to destroy the technology, they started pushing back. At the same time, Rose was becoming less and less happy with the idea of me as her 'boyfriend.' Seems that without the adventure, without the TARDIS, I just wasn't enough for her. She wasn't excited about having to wait for my TARDIS to grow." He nodded towards the chunk of coral that was significantly larger now, about the size of the Doctor's head.

"The next thing I knew, I was 'encouraged' to come in so they could run some tests on me. They were very curious about the Time Lord bits. For her part, Rose did argue with her father, try to convince him not to take me in. I fought them off, but with only one heart and not nearly the strength of a full Time Lord, they won. They tortured me. Then, almost two weeks ago, as they were coming in for another 'session,' suddenly I felt a power welling up inside me and energy poured out of my body. It blew off my restraints and knocked out my captors. I ran, I hid. I knew it had to do with something happening here."

The Doctor was speechless, he had been looking at some of the schematics on the screen until James got into the part of his story about interrogation. At that point his attention was totally on James. What had he left his duplicate to? Torture? He had never expected it could have gotten that bad in Pete's World. "What? What do you mean, what made you think it was connected to here?"

"Well, you see. Even across the dimensions, I still felt a connection to the both of you. Even while we were still on the beach, after you had left, I felt—turmoil within both of you. Then suddenly Donna was just barely a whisper in my mind. I continued to get—feelings—from you Doctor. For a while I thought Donna might be gone. That was until a few weeks ago when suddenly I felt her even stronger than before. That was the moment when it happened, when I—exploded—in energy."

"A link? We were linked? How could I be so stupid as to miss that?" The Doctor growled to himself as he leaned over, resting his hands on the desk, his head hung low.

"But it's okay now, Doctor." Donna rubbed her hand on his back. "He's here, he's back with us." She smiled towards James. The Doctor relaxed a bit at Donna's touch and stood up straight as she continued, "What then, James? You hid, but how did you get back here?"

"I had to make quick work of it – I was hiding within Torchwood– I destroyed all the dimension jumping tech they had. Then I remembered the Cardiff Rift here in this universe. I took my chances, built a scanner with tech they had on site, then snuck out and made my way to Cardiff. I knew it was my only chance of getting back, no matter how dangerous it was. I waited for an opening in the Rift and jumped. Thankfully, I ended up here on my first go. Gwen and Ianto detected that I had come through the Rift and found me in a run-down warehouse being chased by Weevils."

"You know, you ramble just like him when you get going. But I think I managed to keep up." Donna shook her head but smiled as she looked between the two of them. Having the both of them with her again gave her a peace of mind she couldn't quite explain. Perhaps it was the link that James had mentioned.

The three stood smiling and looking between each other for a moment before it became awkward for the three Torchwood agents in the room. Jack cleared his throat. "Should we leave the three of you alone? Or do you want company?" Jack grinned.

James was the first to show a look of disgust. "Ew! No. You heard me before, these two are like a brother and sister to me, no thanks."

The Doctor glanced at Donna then back to James. "Yes, well, we'll have to discuss and decide on those explanations later. The first order of business is to get you two into the medbay on the TARDIS for a proper scan. We need to see what's changed."


	4. Ch4: The Song Rewritten

_The three stood smiling and looking between each other for a moment before it became awkward for the three Torchwood agents in the room. Jack cleared his throat, "Should we leave the three of you alone? Or do you want company?" Jack grinned._

 _James was the first to show a look of disgust. "Ew! No. You heard me before, these two are like a brother and sister to me, no thanks."_

 _The Doctor glanced at Donna then back to James. "Yes, well, we'll have to discuss and decide on those explanations later. The first order of business is to get you two into the med bay on the TARDIS for a proper scan. We need to see what's changed."_

Donna laid back nervously onto the bed in the medical bay of the TARDIS. The Doctor, sensing her worry, took the hand closest to him and gently squeezed it. "You're fine, Donna. I'm sure of it. I just need to see what changed when the defense mechanism went off that allowed you to regain and safely retain your memories."

Donna nodded and smiled, trying to allow the Doctor's comforting words to do their job. She noticed a light around the edges of her body slowly making its way down the length of the bed. It reminded her of a scanner she'd used at various temp jobs to digitize paper records. Only now the bed of the scanner was human sized, and she was the one being scanned.

"It will take a few minutes for the scan to complete, I have it doing a deep scan, so we can pick up as much as possible. Other than your own memories—do you, um, still have my memories up there?"

"Memories? No. But I do seem to have some of the knowledge. It's like all the confusing bits got stripped away and left facts. The other day Gramps was doing the crossword puzzle in the paper and he got to a science question. As soon as he said it out loud, I blurted out the answer. There's no way I would have known the answer to that before."

"Hmmm, interesting." The Doctor's brow furrowed as he glanced up at the screen, waiting for the results to appear. He turned his body slightly back towards James. "And you? What do you remember?"

"I still seem to have all the bits I had before, memories and knowledge from you and Donna. I don't think much changed after I—" Unsure how to describe whatever it was that happened, he waved his hand over his own body.

The monitor that hung between the two beds beeped, alerting them that the scan was complete.

"Ah, here we are—oh." The Doctor frowned a moment, reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses, putting them on.

"Doctor, we all know you don't really need those to see, what is it?" Donna sat up and glanced between him and the monitor, then her head tilted to the side as she looked closer at the screen. "Wait just a minute. Why are there two flashing things in my chest? Isn't that—" She pointed to the left side of her chest on the diagram on the screen. "—my heart? What's that!?" She then pointed to the flashing spot on the right side of her chest.

"That…is…your _other_ heart." As he spoke, the Doctor slowly turned to her to gauge her reaction.

" _Other_ heart?! I'm not supposed to have a _second heart_ doctor!" Donna's heart—or hearts—were racing and it was becoming harder to breath.

"Donna, now Donna—" the Doctor rested his hands on her shoulders and squeezed as he said her name, attempting to keep her eyes locked on his. "Donna, just breath, deep breaths. There you go, it's okay. Let's not test your respiratory bypass yet—"

"Oh look, I've got two hearts now too! Blimey, I knew I felt better! Finally, a Time Lord again!" James was positively giddy as he hopped up and looked closer at the screen.

The Doctor glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. " _James_ , not the best time—"

"Oh yes, of course." He turned quickly to Donna and moved over to hop up next to her on the bed. He moved his hand to rub her back. "Donna, don't you see—this is brilliant—it means you really can travel with the Doctor _forever_. Like you wanted. Like you _both_ wanted."

Donna gasped and looked into the Doctor's eyes. "Doctor, is it true?"

"See for yourself, Donna." The Doctor's right hand slid down from her shoulder and held her hand as he grabbed the monitor with his left and pulled it over for her to see. He wanted to test how much of his knowledge she had gained.

Donna looked at the screen, at the diagram of her body, and the readings rolling across the screen next to it. She glanced at James as well. "It's like—my whole biology has been rewritten. DNA, organs, it's— "

"Time Lady!" James grinned and leaned over, putting his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her in a side-hug.

The Doctor wanted to smile, wanted to laugh with joy, wanted to — well, lots of things, but he was worried about Donna's reaction so far. He kept watching her face for a better reaction, hoping to see hints of happiness there, but so far there was more confusion than anything else. "I can't explain it, exactly. But something with the metacrisis, and then the defense mechanism I thought I was setting up—it's like the two of you—regenerated, completing the process and allowing the Time Lord DNA to take over as primary genetic structure instead of the human DNA you were left with after the metacrisis."

To the Doctor, it seemed Donna was listening to him, but when she spoke, it was to repeat a word James had said earlier, except as a question to the Doctor, "Forever?"

Before the Doctor could respond James inserted his own commentary, "Well, not _really_ forever, but a very long time, as long as both your regenerations will allow. A very, _very_ long time. As close to forever as you can get."

Both the Doctor and Donna seemed to ignore him as they stared at each other, the Doctor still holding her hand. He risked a gentle squeeze as he questioned, "Would you?"

"Would I?" she repeated the question.

"Would you—stay with me—forever—for a _very long time_?" the Doctor completed his question.

 _Ah, so they were listening_. James thought to himself. He looked back and forth between the two people closest to him, who he had risked everything to get back to. His family. He had hoped when he came back he would find them happily together, but it seemed they were still on their way back from a long journey apart. He now understood why he had felt the separation from Donna. Poor Donna. Brilliant Donna. Amazing Donna. Time Lady Donna.

Concerned by her lack of response, the Doctor did what he always did when he was nervous. He started talking— "That is—unless you don't want to—I would understand if you didn't wa—" The Doctor was interrupted from his rambling by a finger on his mouth. Donna had stopped him from continuing.

"Shut up, Spaceman." She slipped off the table and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

The Doctor's breath caught in his chest as he felt her wrap around him. Slowly embraced her as well, and he rested his chin atop her head, his eyes filled with tears again and he squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the joy he felt in his hearts. He'd have to get used to this feeling again.

From his spot, still perched on Donna's medical bed, James grinned, his legs swinging as the excitement he felt overflowed into movement in his body.

Suddenly all three of them gasped as they felt a powerful surge through their minds and suddenly heard a song coming from voices they hadn't felt or heard in so very long. Well, technically James had never heard it, but he remembered the Doctor hearing it.

The Ood. They were communicating. The lights on the TARDIS dimmed momentarily. Even the Old Girl felt the song. They felt a presence and turned to see Sigma Ood standing in the middle of the med bay.

 _The DoctorDonna would return to us. The DoctorDonna's song has been rewritten. The Lords and Ladies of Time would come to us and sing with us a new song,_ the Ood spoke into their mind and then disappeared.

After a few brief moments of silence, Donna wondered aloud, "Doctor, I get that he said Lords, you and James. But what about Ladies? Why didn't he say Lady? Is there another Time Lady?"

The three looked back and forth between each other, none knowing the answer to that question.


	5. Ch5: Lords & Ladies

A/N: Chapter Theme Song for Doctor/Donna "A Message" by Coldplay

* * *

 _*Last Time in the DoctorDonna*_

 _The DoctorDonna would return to us. The DoctorDonna's song has been rewritten. The Lords and Ladies of Time would come to us and sing with us a new song,_ the Ood spoke into their mind and then disappeared.

After a few brief moments of silence, Donna wondered aloud, "Doctor, I get that he said Lords, you and James. But what about Ladies? Why didn't he say Lady? Is there another Time Lady?"

The three looked back and forth between each other, none knowing the answer to that question.

* * *

"I think we're going to have to find the Ood to get the answer to that question. Are you ready for our next adventure, Donna?"

"Is my room still around here somewhere?" Donna asked, her first thought about what she should be wearing if they were going to the Planet of the Ood.

The Doctor started to respond, but before he could, the lights on the TARDIS blinked momentarily in confirmation. He chuckled and responded, "Oh yes, same spot, everything is still there, just like you left it."

Donna smiled. "In that case, I'll be ready in just a tic." She grinned as she quickly exited the med bay.

"I'll go let Jack know we're headed out." The Doctor started to run after, then stopped and turned to James. "You are coming, with us, right?"

"Who am I to argue with the Ood? Besides, you don't think I took the chance of going through the Rift just to 'hang out' on Earth, do you?" James' eyebrow raised in question.

The Doctor just smiled and turned to continue his original mission to talk to Jack.

* * *

Donna found her room right where it had been in her last memory of time on the TARDIS. It was right next to the Doctor's room. She wondered if it had been moved while she was gone, and the TARDIS only just moved it back. She _felt_ what she could only describe as a negative response from the TARDIS. _Okay, Old Girl, so you didn't move it while I was away. Was that your doing, or his?_

It was an odd feeling, stepping back into the room. She could remember clearly the last time she had left it, just before they had landed on Earth and found Rose waiting for the Doctor. Something was different though. She could remember clearly how she had left the room. The bed was made, her dressing table left neat and tidy. Looking around, she noticed that there was an imprint at the edge of the bed, with the covers crumpled around it, as if someone had been sitting there recently. She gently touched the spot before looking around to see if anything else was different. There on her dressing table, but resting right in the center of it, not to the side where she had left it, was a framed photograph. She walked over and picked up the picture. It was her and the Doctor, on the TARDIS, shortly after they had left Pompeii. They were still dirty with soot on their faces and clothes, but she remembered clearly the Doctor telling her where to look as the TARDIS took a picture for them. She smiled as she looked at the picture and set it back where she normally had it on the dressing table.

* * *

The Doctor stepped back onto the TARDIS after quickly explaining to Jack that they were headed out. As he returned, a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Oh."

James was standing at the console, looking over some readings on the screen. He looked away from the screen towards the Doctor. "What?"

The Doctor suddenly ran across the console room and down the hall towards the bedrooms. He gulped as he stepped up to the door to Donna's room. He had forgotten—and now she was there and—he considered knocking but then noticed the door wasn't quite closed all the way and took it as his answer, he pushed the door open—

"Maybe not exactly like you left it, Sorry." Donna jumped as she heard the Doctor's voice behind her.

She decided to forego the question about why the Doctor had just scared her by slipping into her room, and instead ask the bigger question. "Were you in my room while I was gone?"

He looked down shyly, but she could still see the blush on his cheeks. "Yes, well, erm, it was all I had—all I had left of you." He then fought to reassure her, "I didn't go rummaging around, though. Just—I just sat—and looked at the photo you had kept of us—and—"

She had slowly approached him as he fumbled through an explanation. The touch of her hand on his cheek stopped him from continuing. "Oh, Doctor," she whispered.

He raised his hand to mirror her gesture, then stopped, suddenly remembering her reaction to his attempt to touch her face earlier. He started to drop his hand but she grabbed his wrist with her free hand and raised it back up, resting his hand on her cheek. A smile grew on his face with her movement.

She continued in a whisper, "I'm not afraid now, Doctor. And I'm here. I'm back. You don't have to be alone. You don't have to be on your own anymore."

Once again, her words left the Doctor with his breath caught in his chest. He pulled her close again, in a tight hug. They stayed that way till they heard a knock at the door. Donna pulled back with a smile. "Well, at least one of you knows how to knock." She turned towards the door and raised her voice, "Yes?"

The door opened, and James popped his head in, glancing at the two of them still with arms around each other, but not bothered by it. "The TARDIS has locked onto the Ood signal. We've got coordinates. Shall I get us going?"

"By all means, go ahead. We'll be right there," the Doctor answered.

James nodded and closed the door back, heading towards the control room.

The Doctor grinned and looked back at Donna. "You know, I could get used to having another pilot around."

Donna tilted her head to the side, thinking for a moment. "Actually, two more pilots. I think I retained that bit."

The Doctor looked suspicious, "Really? Are you _sure_ , Donna?"

She grinned and waggled her eyebrows. "Oh, just watch me, Spaceman."

"I think I shall." He grinned back at her and they laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot why I came in here!" Donna exclaimed.

She moved away from him, something the Doctor immediately was disappointed by, and walked over to her closet. Her rather large closet, he noted, as she stepped into it and walked back a few feet. She came back out with the same large puffy jacket she had worn on their first visit to the Ood homeworld. He smiled and took the jacket from her, holding it out to assist her in slipping it on. After she finished he held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Allons-y!"

She grinned and took his hand, their fingers intertwining.

* * *

The TARDIS door creaked open and James stepped out, grinning as he looked around him. He wore a coat, like the Doctor's, but dark blue in color. He had decided ever since picking the Doctor's blue suit on his very first day of existence that it was most definitely his favorite color. And while he liked much of the same style as the Doctor, he wanted to differentiate the two of them as much as possible. "Here we are then, Planet of the Ood. Just as magnificent as ever."

"Just as cold as ever, too," Donna said as she stepped out of the TARDIS, the Doctor following her as he adjusted the collar of his coat. "But this time, I can hear them. I can hear their song, Doctor."

Before the Doctor could respond to her, a ship flew overhead. "What's that about? Another ship? Who's coming to visit the Ood? Other than us, I mean?"

"Something about that ship looks familiar, Doctor," Donna said as she watched the ship descend near where she remembered the buildings being from their last visit.

"Yes, yes it does. Come on Donna, James. We need to get down there!"

The Doctor reached for Donna's hand and they trudged their way through the snow.

They made it down to the buildings just as Sigma Ood came out from one of the warehouses with Ood Halpen following. He held out his translator. "Welcome DoctorDonna, welcome James."

"Hey, did someone call me?" They heard the voice from behind Sigma Ood, in the direction they had seen the ship land. It was a voice the Doctor and Donna immediately recognized, they looked at each other, then back towards Sigma Ood just as he stepped out of the way.

"What!?" The Doctor shouted.

"Oh. My. God!" Donna exclaimed.

Then almost in unison, the two of them along with James shouted, "Jenny!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks AGAIN for your feedback! It will probably be a few days before another chapter (or more) gets posted. I've got to get them written and then the wonderful basmathgirl proofreads for me when she gets a few moments of time. She deserves lots of hugs and love for her kindness to me!

As you can see, I love reunions, so if you have ideas or wishes for characters (villains/friends/companions) or planets/places you'd like to see, please feel free to comment and let me know!


	6. Ch6: The Heart

Chapter Summary: Another reunion for the Doctor, Donna, and James. And it finally becomes clear how Donna was saved.

* * *

 _*Last time with the DoctorDonna*_

 _They made it down to the buildings just as Sigma Ood came out from one of the warehouses with Ood Halpen following. He held out his translator "Welcome DoctorDonna, welcome James."_

 _"Hey, did someone call me?" They heard the voice from behind Sigma Ood, in the direction they had seen the ship land. It was a voice the Doctor and Donna immediately recognized, they looked at each other, then back towards Sigma Ood just as he stepped out of the way._

 _"What!?" The Doctor shouted._

 _"Oh. My. God!" Donna exclaimed._

 _Then almost in unison, the two of them along with James shouted, "Jenny!"_

* * *

"Dad! Donna!" Jenny shouted and as she started running towards them, the Doctor and Donna began running towards her. James had been just behind the Doctor and Donna and she hadn't spotted him.

While Donna's running speed had increased in her time with the Doctor, she swore no one could run as fast as he could. As he began to outpace her, she watched from behind as he and Jenny made quick work of getting to each other. _Jenny might just be fast enough to keep up with or beat the Doctor in a race,_ she thought.

The two of them almost fell over as they crashed together so hard into their embrace. He picked up the small woman easily and spun her around. As he set her back down, his hand went to her face for a moment before they then ended up running through his own hair. "Jenny, you're—you're alive!"

"Yeah, I woke up! Not long after you left, I think. Not sure how long it was, I didn't wait around for explanations, I took off and haven't stopped running since! My sense for time didn't start till after I woke up. It's been two years, three months, four days, and eighteen hours, thirty-two minutes, and eight seconds since I woke up. I have so much to tell you! So much I've seen! Donna!" She slowed down enough to hug the other woman when she realized she had caught up and was standing there, waiting for a chance to make her own greetings.

"Jenny!" Donna cried out as she pulled the younger woman into a tight hug.

"I can't believe I finally found you both!" Jenny smiled wide. "When that voice in my head said 'Time Lords and Ladies' I knew it had to be talking about Dad. But who else is a Time Lord, or Lady, Dad?"

By this time, James had caught up. He had decided to walk and give the others time to greet each other before making his appearance, since the sight of a second Doctor might alarm Jenny. He decided to begin explanations. "A lot has happened since we—they—left you on Messaline, Jenny."

Jenny's mouth dropped open as she looked between the Doctor and James.

"Jenny, meet my—brother—James," The Doctor slowly explained.

"But Dad, you said you were the only Time Lord left?" Jenny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He's—new—it's a long story. Part of which includes the fact that Donna is now a Time Lady." The Doctor tilted his head towards Donna and took her hand in his as he mentioned her name.

The action wasn't missed by Jenny. She smiled again as she looked at their joined hands then back to their faces.

Before she could speak again, they heard Ood Sigma from behind them. "The Lords and Ladies of Time will join the Ood." He said it less as a question, and more of a statement. "A new song is ready to be sung."

"Yes, about that Ood Sigma—" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "What exactly do you mean, a _new_ song?"

Sigma Ood was, as per his usual form, nothing if not patient. "The new song will be understood in time, Doctor. Please, join us." Sigma extended his free hand towards one of the old warehouses.

The group followed him in, with the Doctor and Donna particularly curious about what they would find upon entering. The last time they had entered this warehouse, thousands of Ood were being stored in shipping crates.

Upon entering now, both of them, as well as James, who still held the Doctor's memories, gasped at the difference. It appeared that most of the shipping crates were gone. What was left were being used as walls, dividing up parts of the warehouse.

"What are these warehouses used for now, Sigma?" Donna asked the Ood.

"Many are still used for supply storage. Some have been converted into group meeting areas. The Ood have all returned to us. There are many. Villages have been built beyond the original complex, but these buildings serve as our communal meeting areas still. Please, follow me." Sigma continued to walk down what had been turned into a hallway. Eventually they came into a large open area and this time the whole group, including Jenny, gasped. Sitting in small circles, each with ten to twenty Ood, were several hundred of the aliens. In the center was a larger circle of fifty or so of the telepathic race.

"Dad," Jenny whispered as a tear ran down her face. "The song, it's so loud here."

"It's brilliant. You've joined together to create a telepathic signal that reached across time and space to communicate to us." The Doctor grinned as he pondered the continued ingenuity of the Ood.

Sigma Ood turned to the Doctor. "We saw the moment when Time was rewritten, and we knew that we must reach you."

"But, I don't understand—" the Doctor's voice held a hint of frustration. He never did like being in the dark about things.

"The end of the song of the DoctorDonna was written, as was foretold before you last left us. But when the End began, an unseen force changed events which allowed the song to change."

"'When the End began,'" Donna repeated. "Even my new Time Lady brain can't quite wrap my head around this. Spaceman, any help?"

"Something changed the way things were supposed to go. Something to do with your regeneration. You, and James—Donna, when I took your memories, I left a safeguard, a defense mechanism, so that if you ever started to burn, some of the energy would burn off and leave you safe. Just in case something serious ever happened. When the Master changed everyone on earth, it triggered your memories to start returning because it was such an _alien_ thing to happen. But the safeguard didn't work like it was supposed to. Instead, it triggered a full regeneration." The Doctor's eyes darted back and forth as he considered possibilities in the timelines. Like puzzle pieces, things were starting to fall into place. "It was the metacrisis. During the metacrisis your DNA was rewritten in a way that I didn't imagine. I knew you had gained a Time Lord mind, I didn't realize your DNA had been rewritten enough to trigger regeneration. We assumed James' human DNA was predominate, too much for a regeneration to happen to him. I think I have an answer. And it all centers around where you were when the metacrisis happened."

"The TARDIS. You think the TARDIS influenced the metacrisis," James interjected.

The Doctor shook his head with a smirk. The picture was finally complete. "You always were her favorite, Donna. She was determined to keep you alive. The TARDIS has been a part of many of my regenerations, always goes better when she is. The Heart of the TARDIS holds immense energy and healing power for a Time Lord." The Doctor took her hands in his as he continued to explain. "She gave of her heart to ensure that you lived, Donna. Because of my mistake, taking your memories, we had to take the long way around to get there. But she saved you. The TARDIS. Drawn to you that first day because of the Huon particles held within her heart, and now it seems, tied to you forever. The TARDIS changed our song. I would have died that day in Naismith Mansion, had you not come and saved me. I was going to step into that chamber and save Wilf, so he could go back home to you. But you brought Shaun with you and he sacrificed himself. I would have died or regenerated that day. I would have never had you in my life again, Donna Noble. She saved us both that day when the metacrisis happened. She saw it all and she changed our song."

Tears. Tears were falling down the faces of all the Time Lords _and_ the Time Ladies in the room. The four of them moved to sit down in the large circle and raised their hands into the air with the Ood to join in their new song. Far away on a snowy hill the TARDIS thrummed with delight as the song filled each and every corner, nook, and cranny of her being. And her Heart, which contained so many things: the space-time element, Huon particles, vortex energy, and in its sentient state –love. Now it filled with even more love for her Lords and Ladies of Time.


	7. Ch7: Invitations

Chapter Summary: Jenny gets her first ride on the TARDIS, and in celebration of their family reunion, they begin inviting friends aboard for a party.

* * *

 _The Doctor shook his head with a smirk. The picture was finally complete. "You always were her favorite, Donna. She was determined to keep you alive. The TARDIS has been a part of many of my regenerations, always goes better when she is. The Heart of the TARDIS holds immense energy and healing power for a Time Lord." The Doctor took her hands in his as he continued to explain. "She gave of her heart to ensure that you lived, Donna. Because of my mistake, taking your memories, we had to take the long way around to get there. But she saved you. The TARDIS. Drawn to you that first day because of the Huon particles held within her heart, and now it seems, tied to you forever. The TARDIS changed our song. I would have died that day in Naismith Castle, had you not come and saved me. I was going to step into that chamber and save Wilf, so he could go back home to you. But you brought Shaun with you and he sacrificed himself. I would have died or regenerated that day. I would have never had you in my life again, Donna Noble. She saved us both that day when the metacrisis happened. She saw it all and she changed our song."_

 _Tears. Tears were falling down the faces of all the Time Lords and the Time Ladies in the room. As the four of them moved to sit down in the large circle and raised their hands into the air with the Ood to join in their new song, far away on a snowy hill the TARDIS thrummed with delight as the song filled each and every corner, nook, and cranny of her being. And her Heart, which contained so many things: the space-time element, Huon particles, vortex energy, and in its sentient state –love. Now it filled with even more love for her Lords and Ladies of Time._

* * *

It was hours later when the group of travelers stepped back out of the warehouse.

"Ood Sigma, I can't thank you enough for calling us back. If it hadn't been for you, I don't know if we'd have ever found Jenny again. I wouldn't have even known to look for her. I owe you a great debt."

"There is no debt, Doctor. The DoctorDonna saved the Ood." Ood Sigma bowed towards the Doctor.

"Now, one more matter of business to attend to." The Doctor turned towards Jenny. "Jenny, will you join us on the TARDIS? I'm sure the Ood wouldn't mind keeping your ship here while you travel with dear old dad." He smiled hopefully at his daughter.

"Will I!? Of course, I will!" She jumped into a hug with her father.

They said their goodbyes to Sigma Ood and began their walk back to the TARDIS, the song of the Ood and the new song of the DoctorDonna still gently flowing through their minds. A while later, as they approached the TARDIS, the Doctor was watching Jenny for her reaction.

"Um, where's the ship?" Jenny looked around in confusion.

Donna grinned. "You see that blue box sitting on top of the hill?"

"Yes." Jenny still had a look of confusion on her face.

"That's the TARDIS," James added to the conversation.

Jenny couldn't hide her shock. " _That_ is a spaceship? _That_ is the TARDIS?"

Donna chuckled as they arrived at the entrance to the ship. "Poor Old Girl, always getting underestimated because of her appearance. Another reason she and I get along so well."

" _You_ are beautiful," the Doctor blurted out as he looked at Donna, then blushed as he realized what he had verbalized. " _And_ so is she." He patted the side of the ship before pulling out his key and unlocking the door.

He opened the door and ushered them in. James and Donna allowed Jenny in first and stepped in after her, the Doctor followed and closed the door behind them. "Jenny, welcome to the TARDIS! Time and—" he stopped his prepared speech in mid-sentence as he turned around to see the control room. "She's redecorated!" As he looked around he realized it wasn't that the room really _looked_ terribly different, it had just expanded a bit. Still the same walls, same coral struts, but there was a great deal more room around the console, and more seating!

"She's expanded for more travelers! Finally, more seating!" James grinned as he ran around looking at the room. "Oh, good job, Old Girl!"

The Doctor turned to look at Donna, surprised she hadn't given her opinion of the changes. He found her with her arm outstretched, holding onto one of the coral struts. Her head was down, and it was obvious to him immediately that she was communicating with the TARDIS. He stepped up to her quietly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, though he could see the tears in her eyes. "I was just thanking her—for everything."

The Doctor dropped his hand from her shoulder and held her hand, placing his other hand on top hers on the strut. "And rightfully so, I think we both need to do so."

"And me." Jacob stepped up on the other side of Donna, placing his hand atop theirs.

Jenny stepped up on the other side of the Doctor. "And me. She saved my dad. And my—mum. And my uncle."

They all closed their eyes for a moment, sending their thoughts towards the TARDIS, who hummed and sent back love and gratefulness to all of them. After a moment, Donna broke the silence. "So, Spaceman. Where are you taking Jenny for her first trip on the TARDIS."

"Well, there's still one reunion left for Jenny to have, and you, and James, really. Lots of introductions to make, too. It's time for Jenny to meet her extended family, don't you think?" He grinned and bounced with energy over to the console. He checked and tapped a few buttons on the screen. "Oh look, they're together, that makes things a bit easier!"

James came up beside him and smiled as he saw what the Doctor was looking at. "First stop, Martha Jones and Mickey Smith!" He assisted the Doctor in setting coordinates and piloting the ship while Donna gave Jenny a lesson in holding on during flight.

"Is it always this bumpy?" Jenny asked as they tumbled around.

Donna grinned. "Only when the Doctor is driving!"

"Take a look, Doctor. We're going to need the mallet!" James tapped on the screen as the Doctor looked on.

* * *

Mickey Smith and Martha Jones were sneaking up, trying to get closer to the stray Sontaran who was hidden somewhere in the warehouse. He had crash landed on Earth and had it in his mind that he could conquer the planet on behalf of the Sontaran Empire.

What they didn't realize is that the Sontaran was standing high up on a walkway with the sight of his gun trained directly on them. He was preparing for the shot when suddenly he fell. Up popped Jenny, mallet in hand, with a huge grin on her face.

Martha looked up at that moment and saw the blonde. "What! Oh my God, it can't be!"

"What?" Mickey questioned.

"It's Jenny! It's the Doctor's daughter!" Martha shouted as she waved.

"Daughter? What?" Mickey looked up at the woman just in time to see three more figures walking across the platform and standing next to her. A grin spread across his face as they all waved down at him and Martha. Mickey grabbed her hand and started running towards the warehouse.

* * *

Luke Smith walked down the pavement, talking on the phone to Clyde about the crazy events of that Christmas. He started to cross the street, not paying attention to what was going on around him, when suddenly he was pushed across the street, out of the way of an oncoming car. He looked up to see a familiar man, in a blue suit. "It's you, Doctor!"

James grinned, "Nope, I'm James. That—" He pointed to the man walking towards them. "—is the Doctor."

"Hello Luke!" The Doctor smiled wide.

"Doctor?!" They heard from the side and saw Sarah Jane Smith walking towards them from her house.

"Sarah Jane!" The Doctor smiled even wider and rushed to pick her up in a hug.

When he set her back down she looked at the rest of the group. "Donna! And this is your duplicate, I remember him! And who is this?"

"Sarah Jane Smith meet my daughter, Jenny!" The Doctor's face was stuck in the same beaming grin.

"Your _daughter_!?" Sarah Jane questioned.

"It's a long story, Sarah Jane. One we'll tell everyone at the party." Donna smiled at the woman whom the Doctor had told her so much about.

"Party?" Sarah Jane was only getting more confused.

"Yes, I know, not usually my style, but this is just too much happiness not to share with all the people that mean the most to me." The Doctor smiled as he waved his arms around at the three who traveled with him this far. "C'mon, Sarah—everyone's coming! Oh! What about those friends of yours, Luke—Clyde and Rani, can they come along too?"

"Really, Doctor, you mean it?" Luke's face brightened up at the thought that he and his friends were going to get to go on the TARDIS again.

Sarah Jane looked on in wonder; in all the years she had known the Doctor, she wasn't sure she had ever seen him _this_ happy before. Something had changed since he last dropped her off, after saving the entirety of existence from being wiped away by the Daleks.

* * *

"Jack!" Gwen shouted as she stepped up to the computer screen to see why an alert was going off. "We're picking up the TARDIS in her usual place on the lift, should we bring her down?"

Before Jack could answer, the doorway circled open and the Doctor stepped in. "No need, Gwen Cooper. I saw myself in the back way." He grinned as he looked around. "How are things at Torchwood today?"

"Doctor!" Jack shouted as he came running down the stairs from up above at his office. "Back so soon? It's only been a few days!"

"Yes, tried to time it right. Thought you'd done enough waiting, Jack. I came to invite you and your Torchwood team here to a party on the TARDIS. Torchwood Team on the TARDIS.' He emphasized the t's as he bobbed his head back and forth. "Isn't that a fun thing to say?"

"A party on the TARDIS? What's gotten into you, Doctor?" Jack gave the Doctor a quizzical look.

In the midst of his frivolity, he gave Jack a serious look. "Let's just say, Jack, that I've finally found all the reason I need for living."

Jack stared back at the Doctor. "That's good to hear, Doc." He gripped the Time Lord's shoulder and pulled him into a quick hug.

When Jack stepped back, the Doctor looked back at Gwen. "Gwen, how about that husband of yours. He's aware of what you do?"

Gwen looked between Jack and the Doctor carefully. "Yeah, he knows."

"Think he'd fancy a ride in the TARDIS?"

* * *

"Donna! It's time!" The Doctor shouted from the control room towards the hallway. He had just landed the TARDIS back in the place it had previously resided in the back garden of the Mott/Noble home.

Donna came rushing into the control room, adjusting nervously the jacket she had just put on. "How am I ever going to explain to my mother that I'm an alien now?"

James grinned. "I don't know, but Doctor, if I were you, I'd be sure to be well out of reach when she does."

"All the aliens in all the universe that you have encountered, talked down, or defeated, Doctor, and you are _that_ frightened of Donna's mum?" Martha questioned. She was sitting with the rest of the visitors the Doctor had been picking up, in a new sitting area the TARDIS had formed just out of the way of the central console area, still within the control room.

"You have _not_ met her mother, Martha." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "She's only just started to like me, and now she's going to learn that her daughter has become an alien. I've come all this way in life just to die at the hand of Sylvia Noble."

"Oh, come on, Spaceman. We'll do this together." Donna reached out her hand for his and he took it with a sigh.

"Wish me luck!" he shouted over his shoulder as they moved down the walkway, out the doors, and into the back garden of the Mott/Noble household.

Sylvia came running out the back door towards them. "Donna! Doctor! I thought I heard the TARDIS! You're back!"

"Yeah, Mum, we're back." Donna smiled. "We've got some news to share with you and Gramps. Is he around?"

"News!? I don't see a ring on her finger, Doctor. You'd better not be doing inappropriate things with my daughter, young man!" Sylvia glared at the Doctor.

"I—um—we—what?!" The Doctor stood, eyes wide, in shock.

Sylvia softened a bit, realizing that perhaps she had misread the situation. "You heard me, love."

The Doctor had finally recovered and stood up a bit taller. "I assure you, Sylvia, that I have nothing but the purest of intentions towards your daughter. I would never do anything to sully her reputation. Whatever happens between Donna and I will happen in our time and in our way."

Sylvia watched the Doctor a moment longer after he spoke. He held her gaze until she nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Very well, you two come in for tea, then, and tell us whatever this 'news' is." She then turned and walked back into the house.

"'The purest of intentions,' Doctor?" Donna giggled and squeezed his hand.

The Doctor stood frozen, still staring at the door of the house that had just closed, as he spoke, "Please, Donna. I've just stood up to your mother and I think if you poke fun at me, I might regenerate right here and now."

Donna shook her head and smiled at him. She then went up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon Spaceman, let's see how that bravery holds out for round 2."

Now the Doctor was doubly frozen, standing up to Sylvia Noble, and then Donna kissing him on the cheek. How was he ever going to kick start his brain and start moving again? Donna started moving towards the house, still holding his hand, dragging him along till his feet seemed to start working again of their own accord. He finally shook himself out of the fog just in time to walk into the kitchen where Sylvia and Wilf sat sipping tea.

"Oh, Doctor! Sylvia says you and Donna have some news to share with us!" Wilf smiled up at the Time Lord.

The Doctor swallowed hard and looked down at Donna's family. This was it. Maybe this would be where he regenerated. Here and now, before Sylvia could find her axe.


	8. Ch8: A TARDIS Party

**Chapter Summary:**

Let the party begin. The Doctor has his brother, his daughter, and his Donna, all back on the TARDIS by his side. He couldn't be happier, and to celebrate, he's invited along all his closest friends to join them on the TARDIS for a party to be remembered by all.

To recap, here's the guest list:

The Doctor, Donna, James, Jenny  
Martha Jones-Smith, Mickey Smith  
Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Clyde, and Reni  
Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper & Rhys  
Sylvia Noble & Wilfred Mott

(I had considered having Martha's family aboard too, but it's getting kind of full, don't you think? Even for a bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS. And besides, I don't know if I can keep track of that many characters at once, it's already going to be hard enough!)

* * *

 **A/N:**

As we look back over the Doctor's lives, we know that he could be fun and jovial at times. In his tenth regeneration, he's had his moments of joy, laughter, and smiles. Sadly, most of his fun times were overshadowed by sadness and the burdens of being a Time Lord became too much to bear before the BBC had him regenerate. But now, we're in my AU. The Tenth Doctor lived, Donna lived, the Duplicate (James) is back, and so is Jenny. The Doctor finally has his moment of joy again.

What you are about to read may feel out of character, but if we take all the Doctor's fun, lovable, quirky moments, put him at the highest feeling of joy in his life, I think what you are about to read _just_ might have happened. At least in my head it can. If you have trouble imagining the Doctor singing and dancing, just watch Blackpool, squint your eyes, and imagine that instead of David Tennant as Peter Carlisle, you're seeing the Tenth Doctor. :)

So, pull up a chair here in the TARDIS, sit back, and enjoy watching all our favorite characters as they relax and let loose, forgetting their worries, even if just for a moment, and enjoying their time together.

* * *

 **TARDIS Dance Party playlist (Available at Spotify Here)**

Upbeat:  
"In the Mood" Glenn Miller  
"Don't Bring Me Down" Electric Light Orchestra  
"Mr. Blue Sky" ELO  
"We Are Family" Sister Sledge  
"What I Like About You" The Romantics  
"Rock Around the Clock" Bill Haley & His Comets  
"You Really Got Me" The Kinks  
"Do Wah Diddy Diddy" Manfred Mann  
"Old Time Rock & Roll" Bob Seger  
"Mickey" Toni Basil  
"You Should Be Dancing" Bee Gees  
"You Can't Hurry Love" Diana Ross & The Supremes  
"Hi Ho Silver Lining" Jeff Beck  
"I Don't Believe You Want To Get Up And Dance (Oops Up Side Your Head)" The Gap Band

Slow:  
"How Long Will I Love You" Ellie Goulding  
"Have a Little Faith In Me" Solveig Slettahjell  
"arms" by Christina Perri  
"It Had to Be You" Frank Sinatra  
"Moonlight Serenade" Glenn Miller  
"When You Say Nothing At All" Ronan Keating  
"At Last" Etta James  
"A Thousand Years" Christina Perri  
"the words" Christina Perri  
"Turning Page" Sleeping At Last  
"A Message" Coldplay

* * *

The Doctor had been communicating with the TARDIS in between trips to pick up their party guests. The ship was positively thrumming with excitement. This was a first for the Doctor, and for the TARDIS. They had worked on a few special secret plans, which he swore the ship to secrecy on, even to keep it from Donna. He wanted this evening to be special for everyone involved, especially Donna.

Donna and he had a relatively successful visit with her mother and grandfather. Sylvia hadn't hit him, despite the news that her daughter was now an alien; and Wilf was as incredibly gracious as ever. So, all in all, he deemed it quite a success. The idea of a party seemed to pique Sylvia's interest, especially. It would be her first time on the TARDIS, and she insisted on changing clothes before the party, even though the Doctor tried to explain no one else would be dressed up special for the party as they had all been picked up as they were.

As he and Donna stepped back into the TARDIS, he noticed a new set of double doors across the control room. He grinned and received mental confirmation from his ship that all preparations were complete.

"Alright everyone! Sylvia and Wilf will be joining us shortly, please follow me!" He walked across the control room and the others who had been gathered around the sofas and chairs in the sitting area got up to follow him. He stood in front of the doors as everyone came closer. "Thank you all for joining me, let the celebration begin!" With that he clapped his hands together twice and 'In the Mood' by Glenn Miller began playing throughout the TARDIS. He grinned and winked at Jack. "For old times' sake, Jack. From the first time we met." He then turned and opened the double doors revealing a large room with a massive table down the center with sixteen chairs seated around it. One on each end and seven on either side. Platters of food were already lined down the center of the table. "The TARDIS has assigned seats, you'll find name cards." He watched everyone begin milling around and finding their seats as they chatted with each other.

He barely heard the knock at the TARDIS door, but felt it from the Old Girl herself. He excused himself quietly from the doorway and made his way to the TARDIS entrance. He opened the doors to find Sylvia and Wilf there waiting. Sylvia was peaking around him to look inside. The Doctor stood back to allow them entry. "Welcome to the TARDIS, Sylvia! Welcome back aboard, Wilf."

"Oh. My. God! Doctor!" she exclaimed as she stepped into the ship. Wilf held his hand at her back, just in case she became faint. She didn't, however, and they followed the Doctor as he escorted them both to the dining hall. "Please join us, you'll find your seats by Donna." He waved his hand towards where Donna sat smiling and waving to her mother and grandfather. Then he turned his attention to the whole group. "Everyone, please hold on tight just for a few moments as I change our location."

The Doctor stepped back into the control room long enough to maneuver around the console and bring them to his desired coordinates. He grinned as he quickly made his way back to the dining hall. He came back into the room and looked up at the ceiling. "Alright, Old Girl, time to show off."

Over the faint sound of old big band tunes still playing from the control room, you could hear the gasps and whispers of his guests as the ceiling of the room seemed to become transparent, revealing the beauty of the Medusa Cascade. He continued to smile as he made his way around the table and to his place at the end. When he sat, Donna, who was seated to his right, leaned over to him and whispered. "You really are pulling out all the stops tonight, aren't you, Doctor?"

He reached over and took her hand in his. "I just want everyone to feel as happy as I do right now."

She smiled at him. "Well, I think it's working, Spaceman."

He smiled back at her before turning his attention to the rest of the group. He picked up his knife and tapped it against the side of his wine glass, collecting everyone's attention as it rung out. "I'd like to thank you all for joining us this evening. Some of you I've known a very long time." He nodded and smiled fondly towards Sarah Jane, then Jack. "Some of you, I've known not so long, or just met tonight." He smiled and nodded towards Gwen, Ianto, and Rhys. "No matter how long or in what way, I consider you all my friends. So tonight, I have brought you all together to celebrate life. For many years of my life now I have been alone, the last of my kind. If it weren't for you all, it would have indeed been a lonely existence. But recently I have been the recipient of a great gift." As he continued he looked to James, then Jenny. "You see, I've gained a brother, found my daughter, and been rejoined with—" He then took Donna's hand again and gently pressed a kiss to the back of it. "—my very best friend. I have been given the gift of such joy that I didn't think I would ever feel, or deserve, again." He looked at each of them as he continued, "And I can't think of anyone I'd rather share that with than each and every one of you. So, cheers!" He raised his glass as did the rest of them.

* * *

An hour later they had finished their meal and were walking back out into the control room. They all noticed that the chairs in the sitting room were now all pushed back against the walls. They all looked at each other questioningly until the Doctor came up beside the monitor at the console and tapped a few buttons on the screen. "What, haven't any of you ever seen a dance floor?"

Suddenly, 'We Are Family' began playing and they all began laughing as the Doctor started bopping his head back and forth. Martha decided she would be the first to break the ice, she grabbed Mickey's hand and pulled him up the one step into the open area. He chuckled and spun her around.

Jack leaned over and whispered to Ianto, who nodded, then the Captain walked over to Sylvia. "Mrs. Noble—" He leaned over and kissed her hand. "Captain Jack Harkness. I was wondering if I could have this dance?" Sylvia blushed and batted him playfully on the shoulder before hesitantly nodding and allowing him to escort her to the floor. Gwen had pulled Rhys to the floor, and the three teenagers were dancing as a group together to the side. Everyone was laughing with each other as the song went on.

Soon, the adults in the room found that several trays of drinks had appeared on side tables by the chairs around the perimeter. Sarah Jane whispered something to the Doctor and he nodded and after a moments conversation with the TARDIS he indicated to her a separate tray with special drinks that were safe for the teenagers had appeared across the room.

Several songs, and several drinks later, Jack came over and whispered to the Doctor. For a moment the Doctor looked mortified, then he stood up tall, grinned, and nodded. He tapped a few buttons on the monitor and Jack followed him out of the room.

The TARDIS was kind enough to move the wardrobe room closer to the control room so the two found it easy to follow through on their plan.

Back in the control room, on the dance floor, the music died out and it got quiet. Everyone moved off the floor, looking for the Doctor, who had been acting as DJ. When he didn't appear, they started to look at each other till they heard a piano beat play and then Jack and the Doctor came out from hiding behind coral struts on either side of the floor, they slid onto the floor, each had removed their shoes and were only in socks, wearing their trousers, white t-shirts, and sunglasses. As the words began, they lip-synced to "Old Time Rock & Roll" The others began laughing whole-heartedly and moved their heads and bodies to the beat, allowing the two to goof off a bit longer before coming out onto the dance floor with them.

Donna was standing off to the side, leaned against a coral strut, laughing and watching as the crowd moved onto the floor. She lost sight of the Doctor for only a moment before she heard a voice next to her.

"Well hello there, young lady, are you enjoying yourself?" The Doctor was doing his best Elvis Presley impersonation and she could see his eyebrows waggling above the rim of the sunglasses as he leaned against the other side of the strut, coming close to her.

All she could do for a moment was giggle at him before she gathered her composure. "Having a blast, Spaceman. But look at you! I don't think I've ever seen you loosen up like this!"

"Well." He took the sunglasses off with one hand and rubbed the other on the back of his neck. "I can't help it if I'm drunk on happiness."

"Are you sure you're not a bit drunk on something else?" she questioned him.

"Oh, it would take a lot more than a few glasses of wine to do me in, Donna. You too, for that matter. Time Lord biology." He waited a moment as he watched Gwen trying to teach Jenny a few dance moves, before glancing back at Donna. "So, why aren't you out there dancing?"

"I'm not much for fast dancing," she said just as the song ended.

"Well then, I guess it's good timing then—," he said as another song came on, this one with a slow beat ('Turning Page'). He glanced at Martha quickly, who smiled and pulled Mickey out onto the dance floor, giving a slight nod in Donna's direction as she did so. Such a good friend, that Martha. He stood up straight and gathered his courage, holding his hand out. "Donna Noble, may I have this dance?"

"I—," she stuttered, unsure for a moment, before taking her own deep breath and taking his hand. As she did his smile grew wide and he pulled her to the floor, placing his hands gently on her waist as she wrapped his arms around his neck. They began swaying together and she began listening to the words. _'I've waited a hundred years…"_ They danced quietly for a while, along with the other couples in the room. After a while, as she tried to absorb the lyrics to the song, she quietly spoke again, "Spaceman, can I ask you a question—and you not get scared off?"

For the briefest of moments, the Doctor stiffened. Had he gone too far? Had he misread everything? He swallowed hard, but finally answered, "Of course, Earthgirl."

She looked down a moment at the small distance that remained between their bodies, gathering her courage before looking back up at him. "What's happening between us?"

The Doctor pondered her question, and the appropriate answer, for a while, while still holding her gaze. Donna was starting to get nervous when he finally replied, "Well, I would say, I am attempting to court you, Donna Noble."

" _Court_ — _me_?" Donna whispered, glancing down away from him.

He took a deep breath and raised a hand away from her waist and pulled her chin up so that she was looking back at him. "Yes, _you_. Donna, we have—forever—to figure this out." He waved a hand between them as he said _'this.'_ "As long as you need. I'm just so pleased to have you here with me again, on the TARDIS, traveling. If all I have for the rest of my life is your companionship, your friendship, I could live off that for the rest of my regenerations. But if you'd have me—for more—I'd be the happiest being alive." His hand went back to her waist.

"For more," she repeated slowly. "What exactly does that look like?"

The Doctor was worried he saw nervousness in her eyes. "Donna— If I've misread things, just tell me, and I'll back off and be content the rest of my days knowing my best friend is by my side exploring the—"

"Hush, Spaceman." She covered his lips with her fingertip, giving him a gentle smile. "You're supposed to be courting me." She then closed the small distance between them and rested her cheek to his chest.

Their feet were still swaying to the music as the Doctor tilted his head down and took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of her and her shampoo as his eyes closed. Another song picked up as that one faded _'It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart…"_ (When You Say Nothing At All) A few minutes later and as the song was close to finishing, they held hands and walked off the dance floor.

Martha walked up to the Doctor and whispered a song request in his ear. He grinned and nodded, turned and whispered to Donna and she chuckled and then whispered to Martha herself. Martha smiled and nodded back to her and Donna went over to Gwen. The Doctor and Martha walked over the console for a moment before she came back up to Donna and Gwen.

Mickey was standing with James and Jenny discussing his and Martha's adventures since going freelance. Suddenly he heard a familiar song and dropped his head, shaking it. Donna and Gwen were standing on either side of Martha, clapping to the beat as Martha started lip-syncing to the music. _"Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind…"_ Mickey chuckled as Martha came up and grabbed his hands and started dancing with him and continued to sing.

The Doctor approached, chuckled and patted him on the back as he was being moved around on the floor by Martha, "Consider this my wedding present, Mickey."

"Not sure if I should say thank you, Doc." Mickey groaned, but then laughed and became more animated in dancing with his wife.

Meanwhile, the Doctor noticed that Jack, Rhys, and Ianto had disappeared.

As ' _Mickey'_ the song finished, and Mickey the man was pretty much finished too, a new song came on with a distinct 70's beat and vibe. The Doctor laughed out loud when Jack, Ianto, and Rhys came stalking out in bell-bottom pants, platform shoes, open wide-collared shirts and large afro-wigs they had found somewhere in the wardrobe room. The TARDIS seemed to be having as much fun as its occupants at this party. Before long everyone was on the dance floor, including the Doctor and Donna, Sylvia and Wild, James and Jenny, Sarah Jane and the teenagers. Everyone was grooving to _'You Should Be Dancing.'_

As the next song began to play, Sarah Jane came over and spoke to the Doctor, leaning over so that he could hear hear her over the music. "You certainly are a changed man, Doctor."

The Doctor grinned. "For the better, thanks to you all." He nodded towards the group. "I hope this is some small thanks."

"It's been lots of fun, Doctor. The kids are having a wonderful time, too. But I'm afraid I should be getting them home soon. Even with a time machine, you can't take away the exhaustion they're going to feel in the morning.

He smiled then, it was almost time to take them back to Earth, anyway. He smiled and nodded and headed over to the console, entering the coordinates and yelling out, "Hold on, everybody!" With that he pulled the lever, sending the TARDIS back into the vortex and towards the home of Sarah Jane Smith. She and the teenagers said their goodbyes as everyone continued to dance.

The Doctor waited at the door and said goodbye last to Sarah Jane. He then put in the coordinates for Chiswick, the back garden of the Mott & Noble home, and moved the TARDIS again. This time goodbyes took a bit longer, as Donna said goodbye to her mother and grandfather. Donna stood by the back door of the house with her mum.

"How long will you be gone this time, Donna?" Sylvia worried herself over her daughter, no matter how much she was trying to trust the Doctor.

"Not sure, Mum. But we'll try to come back soon." Donna smiled and hugged her mother, so happy that their relationship was getting better.

Meanwhile, Will had walked up the hill with the Doctor and they stood looking up at the stars. "You surely do love our Donna, don't you Doctor?" Will smiled over at the Time Lord.

The Doctor looked over to Wilf, his face going soft and his heart showing more emotion than Wilf had seen since the two shared such a near-death experience together just a few weeks before. "Oh yes, Wilf. I do."

Wilf patted him on the back. "Good, good then. You take care of our Donna, alright?"

* * *

When the Doctor walked back down the hill towards the TARDIS, Donna was nowhere in sight. Sylvia was standing at the doorway to the house, watching him. He stopped just outside the TARDIS and looked back at her and she waved and gave him a small smile and nod, then she waved goodbye and went into the house, closing the door behind her. _Well, I suppose that's as good as it gets for approval from Sylvia._

When he stepped back into the TARDIS the music had quieted and the remaining occupants were seated on the chairs that had been moved back into the center. Jack was in the middle of an animated story, telling all those listening one of his tales of adventure with the Doctor. Donna was leaned against the end of one of the sofas and turned when she saw him entering and walking up towards the console. He noticed that she continued to watch him as he began the process of navigating the TARDIS back to Cardiff to drop off the Torchwood team. Between actions he glanced up at her, his smile growing larger and larger as she continued to watch him.

Once they were back in Cardiff, Ianto, Gwen, Rhys, Mickey and Martha all said their goodbyes and began walking back to the Hub. Jack hung back, he and the Doctor stood outside the TARDIS a few moments watching his team and friends walk away.

"Jack, why don't you come on a few more adventures with us? You're welcome." The Doctor waved his hand towards the TARDIS door.

"A tempting offer, Doc. I need to be here for my team right now." Jack continue to watch his team.

"And Ianto." The Doctor smiled.

Jack nodded. "And Ianto."

"Alright, Jack. But when you're ready, you know how to reach me." The Doctor's face turned serious. "If you need anything, just call."

"You got it, Doc." Jack smiled and then straightened, saluting the Doctor, who rolled his eyes immediately. Jack turned and walked away, heading in the direction of his team.

"Jack, we'll be staying put overnight. I'm going to let the Old Girl charge up," The Doctor shouted to the man as he continued to distance himself.

"Sounds good, Doc," Jack yelled over his shoulder as he kept walking.

The Doctor turned and opened the TARDIS door, stepping back in. As he did, he heard a piano tune begin playing. He looked up towards the console and saw Donna leaning against it. James and Jenny were nowhere in sight.

"Care for one more dance, Spaceman?"

The Doctor grinned from ear to ear. "I'd be a fool to refuse." He came up the ramp and into Donna's arms. He barely noticed the lights dim as he bowed his head, resting their foreheads together as the words to the song began to play, _'How long will I love you...'_ They swayed and moved to the music, moving around the console, and at one moment, the Doctor spun Donna out and back into his arms. She grinned wide and he smiled back at her. "Did you have a good evening?"

She continued to smile and tightened her arms around him. "The best."

He nodded, happy to have achieved his goal. "What did Jenny think?"

Donna chuckled. "She had all sorts of questions about human customs and culture after seeing everyone and hearing the music tonight. She and James are in the library, he's trying to answer as many questions as he can for her."

He nodded in thought. "Well, I suppose her uncle is as good as her dad since he has the same information as I do about all that."

"Did you hear her call me 'mum' earlier? When we left the Ood planet, as we were thanking the TARDIS…" Donna pulled away slightly to look up at him.

"Yes," he answered slowly. "I did hear that." He examined her face for more indication of her feelings on the matter. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sure we can talk to her about that. But from a purely scientific perspective, you were there when she was created, and she spent a great deal of time with you just after, so she imprinted on you and—"

"I think it's wonderful," she interrupted him and smiled.

He grinned, and twirled her around again, waiting till he pulled her back in to respond, "You do?"

'She's a brilliant girl. She has a lot to learn, but she's great. And—" She paused and ran her hands down the lapels of his coat, resting her hands on his chest. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather share parenthood with." The song ended and as the next started, she smiled up at him. "One last song, Spaceman. Then Cinderella has to get to bed or else she'll be the Wicked Witch in the morning."

He smiled. "I highly doubt that, but okay."

' _At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over…"_


	9. Ch9: Nightmare on the TARDIS

Summary: Donna awakes from a terrible nightmare, and the TARDIS makes sure the Doctor is there to calm her.

* * *

The morning after the party, Donna awoke suddenly, sitting up straight in bed and gasping. "No! Doctor!" she yelled out. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind, and her eyes wouldn't quite focus to determine where she was. Suddenly she heard a door opening and footsteps rushing towards her.

"Donna! Donna, are you alright?"

The bed shifted as the weight of another person moved beside her. She turned towards it as she felt hands on her face and finally the Doctor's face came into view. Donna practically leapt into his arms from where she sat, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into his neck as she wept.

"Shh, shh, Donna. It's alright now. I'm here. You must have had a terrible nightmare. The TARDIS practically picked me up and carried me here herself after I felt you calling out to me. Ssh, it's okay now." He ran one hand over her back in circles and the other traced through her hair.

After a few moments of feeling him near, her breathing began to steady and she began to take in his scent. It soothed her even further.

As she calmed down, he whispered to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I—we—you—" She sighed in frustration, then stiffened. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"Donna—" He pulled back far enough away to attempt eye contact with her, but she kept her head down. He gently moved his finger under her chin, lifting up her face. "It is something. You were terrified, I felt it, I heard it, I saw it. Let me help you. Please."

She swallowed hard, and looked into the depth of his brown eyes. They were pleading with her. He was terribly worried for her. She sighed and began, "We were slow dancing in the control room, like last night. But you suddenly stopped and looked at me. It was this horrible cruel look. 'I'm so sorry,' you said. Then before I could stop you, you touched my face and I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't escape. I couldn't move. Then I saw you in the distance, in the dark. I kept screaming your name and running towards you. But I could never get to you. Finally, I woke up—" Tears were streaming down her face, and when she looked back at him, they were falling down his face as well.

"Oh, Donna, my Donna." He pulled her back into his embrace and they held each other tight for a long time.

After a while, she pulled back, wiping her face, then running her hands across his cheeks as well. "There now, we're fine. I'm fine. Guess my subconscious is just still dealing with the whirlwind of the past few weeks. I'm okay, Doctor. I'll be okay. I'm here now, with you. I'll be fine."

She gave him a gentle smile and he couldn't help but look at the woman before him in awe. "You are so strong, so brave. So forgiving, so loving. I'm certain I don't deserve you, but I'll try my best to be who you deserve."

* * *

Just a little while earlier, Jenny and James had been sitting at the kitchen table with the Doctor, having tea and toast. He was mid-sentence, recounting the story of Pompeii to his brother and daughter, when suddenly he stopped talking and slammed his tea cup onto the table. Just as suddenly, the room seemed to almost turn on it's side, sending the Doctor falling out of his chair and onto the floor, the other two hung onto the table. As quickly as it had happened, things settled down.

"Dad, what happened!?" Jenny exclaimed as the Doctor jumped up off the floor.

He was already running out of the room. "Something's wrong with Donna!'

Jenny started to jump up, but James grabbed her arm. She looked over at him and saw his eyes were closed. He was communicating with the TARDIS. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. "It's okay. He'll take care of it."

"But he said something was wrong with Mum!" she argued, trying again to move away from the table, but he held his grip on her arm.

"Jenny, sit down, _now_." He was staring at her, but his eyes were soft. She did as he asked and sat back down. "There, now, I want you to do something. Close your eyes and reach your mind out to the TARDIS. Let her talk to you. For some it comes in the form of pictures, for others it's just feelings, for some it's actual words they hear. She'll talk to you in her own way. Let her explain."

Jenny closed her eyes and tried to open her mind to the ship that surrounded her. Slowly, James watched as her shoulders relaxed and she settled back into her chair. She opened her eyes and whispered, "Okay. She's okay."

"Yes. Jenny, she's okay. We both care about Donna. She is our family just as much as the Doctor. But there are going to be times that _he_ has to be the one to care for her because only he will be able to. What they've been through is something they have to overcome together. We can be supportive and care for them the best way we can. But the Old Girl will let us know if it is us that should go running." He then smirked. "I think you noticed that she was quite insistent he get moving. Dropped him right out of his seat." He chuckled and sipped his tea.

* * *

An hour later, the Doctor was sitting up against the headboard on the left side of Donna's bed, his arm was wrapped around Donna's shoulder, his hand holding onto the book he was reading that was propped on her right arm. She cuddled into his chest, her body curled up like a cat, pressed against his right side. Her right hand was draped across his chest. His left hand alternated between stroking his fingers across her knuckles and hand, and turning the pages of his book. He wasn't complaining, he would happily sit like this the rest of his days if it meant Donna was at peace and not having anymore nightmares. Sadly, he knew the nightmares probably wouldn't go away after today.

Her eyes were closed, but she insisted he continue to read aloud to her and not stop, even if she fell asleep. The sound of his voice, the feel of his body next to hers, his scent, and opening her eyes to find him there, all her senses were surrounded by him and it allowed her to relax and calm down after the nightmare.

He had paused reading to flip the page when she finally found her voice again. "We should probably get out of here. Jenny and James are probably going stir crazy."

"It is a big ship, I'm sure they'll keep themselves busy exploring. Jenny has never seen the pool, or the garden, or—"

"Yeah, all the same, I think I could use a good cup of tea." She rolled over, out of his arms and was up out of the bed, stretching high to work out the tense muscles.

"Alright, I'll go fix you a cuppa, you get dressed." He grinned. "Unless you want to stay in your pajamas."

She looked down at the flannel pajama top and bottoms she wore, then giggled. "Oh yes, the height of fashion. Perfect for time travel and fighting off aliens."

"Well, it will be me fighting them off _of_ you, I think." He grinned as he hopped up off the bed, placing a bookmark back in the book. He started to place it in the pocket of his suit jacket, but stopped himself after a thought, instead placing it on the bedside table. He'd keep this one here, just in case.

"Oh, right Spaceman. Because aliens find flannelette so attractive?" She snickered as she walked into her closet to find what she would wear for the day.

He was almost at the door before he spoke. "I think it's what is under the fabric they'd find attractive."

She popped her head out of the closet at his statement, an eyebrow raised, and upon seeing his cheeky grin, she just rolled her eyes and chuckled at him. After a moment, she came out with a familiar purple dress on her arm. His eyes grew wide. "You're going to wear the dress you got in Pompeii?"

She turned towards him, doubting herself for a moment. "Yeah, is that okay?"

He grinned again as he looked at her one last time. "Brilliant!" After he saw the big smile he had drawn out of her, he let himself out of the room and happily made his way towards the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, where will this story lead us next? I have a few ideas, just have to figure out how to get us there. :) Any requests?


	10. Ch10: Fixing a Mistake

The Doctor was feeling very happy as he bounced around the kitchen, preparing tea. He had reached out, with his rarely used telepathic skills, to his brother to let him know he was preparing tea. Later he would start teaching Jenny and Donna to use telepathy as well, but for now he felt it safest to stick with his brother, with whom he shared a special bond.

Donna walked quietly into the kitchen, her entrance unnoticed by the Doctor. She stopped and leaned against the door frame, watching him for a few moments before teasing, "Bouncing around like Tigger on steroids this morning, Spaceman? What's gotten into you?"

"Friends, family, love—" He spun around, managing to keep a tray with four tea cups and a platter of food balanced despite the motion. "—and tea. What more does one need to be happy?"

"Well, when you put it that way—" She smiled, and they sat down together at the table.

A moment later James and Jenny were walking in. They sat down as well, and everyone dug into the food. Jenny shared some early morning lessons James had been teaching her in the library. They laughed together about some of the previous nights memories. James was rather animated in retelling a story that involved Jack and Gwen doing some silly dance. The Doctor was looking on at the three who shared the table with him in fondness. He turned his gaze to Donna and found her already watching him. He smiled at her and she reached for his hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze and intertwining their fingers.

Donna could see how happy the Doctor was. It was a happiness she hadn't ever seen. You could see it in his eyes. So much of the hurt and loss he had felt for so long was being healed by having a family in his life. As she was considering his present happiness, he declared, "Alright, James and Jenny, it's your turn to clean up. The TARDIS should be charged up now, I'm moving us directionally, but we'll be staying in the same time. I've got a spot I need to take Donna. We'll be back onboard within the hour and decide on our next stop.

Donna looked towards the Doctor suspiciously as he pulled her up out of her chair and out the door of the kitchen. He didn't let go of her hand till he got to the console, and only then because he had to maneuver the controls. "If you'd tell me where we're going, I could help you get us there."

"Nope." He popped the 'p' as he pulled the last lever, sending the TARDIS to their location. Moments later they were materializing. "Just a quick hop, anyway."

"Where are we, Spaceman?" Donna stared at the door quizzically.

"I guess you better step outside and find out." He grinned.

She sighed and shook her head and she walked towards the doors. He followed quietly and closely behind her. She pulled the door open and stepped out—right onto the roof of a building in London. And not just any building, she recognized it immediately. Before she could turn to say anything, she felt a warmth around her. It was his jacket. She pulled it around her arms, enjoying the warmth, even if it wasn't as cool or windy a day as it had been the first time they were on this rooftop. And she could smell his unique scent on the jacket, she hadn't noticed that before.

"What are you up to?" She glanced over at him as he moved towards her.

"I am correcting a mistake I made." He nodded forward towards the edge of the building.

She frowned. What did he mean? He reached out and took her hand, taking her to the edge and turning her towards him. "I said some things that were absolutely incorrect up on this rooftop. I wasn't thinking straight, and what I said was cruel, unkind, and untrue. And now I'm going to set things right." He took her other hand in his. "Donna Noble, you are special, the most unique, kind, and amazing woman I've ever met. You are oh so clever, always looking at things differently than me, seeing things in a way no one else sees them. And you are oh so important. The most important woman in the universe." He paused, and his next words came out in a whisper, "And certainly the most important woman to me." He looked into her eyes directly, her watching him, unable to say anything. He continued, "There was one thing we got right up here."

"What's that?" she whispered, unable to gather more strength in her voice, overcome by his words.

"For better or for worse." He grinned as he restated the quote, then he released one of her hands and turned. They looked out over the city, hands still entwined. "Forever, Donna. Me and you, the DoctorDonna, forever. It can really happen, now."

Donna leaned her head onto his shoulder, resting her free hand over his left heart. "Yeah, Spaceman. Forever."


	11. Ch11: Ready for an Adventure

A week had passed, and Donna hadn't had another nightmare. All the same, she found herself hesitant to fall asleep. The first few nights, she tried to deal with it herself, tossing and turning in bed, sitting up to read, drinking a cup of warm milk, nothing seemed to work. She would lay awake, tense and stressed, until fatigue would finally overtake her and she'd wake the next morning feeling like she'd barely slept.

On the third night, as she sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard, legs folded up and crossed, she noticed a book sitting on her bedside table. She smiled and picked it up – it was the book the Doctor had read out loud to her after the first nightmare. She leaned forward, concentrating on the book for a moment, but frowned as she tried to read it to herself. It just wasn't the same. She sighed and leaned her head against the headboard again, looking up at the ceiling. She didn't want to worry the Doctor with her troubles, but she really thought she might know what would help her get to sleep.

She was suddenly startled out of her thoughts by a soft knock on the door. "Yes?" she spoke just loud enough for whoever was on the other side of the door to hear.

"Um, it's me, Donna—the Doctor—can I come in?" She could hear the hesitancy in his voice but smiled all the same. That was interesting timing.

"Sure, come in." She smiled at him as he slowly opened the door, peeking in. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

He rubbed at the hair on the back of his neck with one hand as he slipped in and closed the door behind him. "Um, the TARDIS seemed to think it would be a good idea for me to check on you. And well, seeing as it's seemed like you haven't been sleeping well, I agreed." He hadn't moved from the spot just inside the doorway. "Is it the nightmares?" He took a slow step forward, suddenly unsure of himself. "Have you had another one?"

"No,I haven't had another one. But it keeps me from getting to sleep. I guess I'm just scared if I actually fall asleep it's going to happen again. I feel like I've tried everything."

He saw his book sitting in her lap on top of the linens that covered her legs. "You were reading Shakespeare?"

She frowned and held the book out to him. "I tried to, but it just wasn't the same as when you read it to me." Her frown turned into a smile as she said the last few words to him.

He took this as his cue of approval to approach and took the book from her outstretched hand, but still stayed standing by the bed. He wanted desperately to curl up next to her and help her fall asleep, but also wanted to be respectful of her personal space this late in the evening. "Well, Shakespeare was never meant to just be read. It was meant to be performed; at the very least read aloud."

She looked down a bit shyly. "Would you—read aloud to me again?"

His grin finally appeared, as he happily exclaimed, "Of course!" Then he glanced around nervously. "Should I pull up a chair?"

"No, no, silly—just sit here on the bed." She scooted over to make room, then frowned when she thought about his hesitation to approach. "That is, unless this is too uncomfortable for you? You can use a chair or sit on the bed and I'll scoot over and lay down over here on the other side." She moved further over to make her point, but he shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, it's not that. I just didn't want to intrude on you or make you feel awkward." He smiled warmly at her and toed off his sneakers, then plopped down onto the bed with a bounce, scooting himself up onto the bed as he had been several days before, but this time it was his left side she snuggled up into after he held up his arm in invitation.

They smiled at each other a moment before he looked back to the book, opening to the page he had bookmarked and began reading. He made it ten minutes before he realized her breathing had evened out and shallowed. He glanced down to see she had fallen into a deep sleep.

He sat there for an hour, watching her sleep, pondering their next move, both in time and space, and in their relationship. He found he was getting a bit restless: they had stayed on Earth the past week, having agreed to show Jenny around various locations on the planet. They visited the Great Pyramids, the Statue of Liberty, the Wailing Wall, the Great Wall of China, just to name a few. He didn't mind doing the touristy bit and sharing some of the history of this planet with her. Earth was important to him, and James shared all his memories. It was obviously important to Donna as it was her home world. But he was ready to get back out and explore some more of time and space again. As far as his relationship with Donna, in that regard he found himself quite content with taking the slow road. He didn't have a lot of relationships in his past that he felt were worthy of comparing theirs to, and decided it was unnecessary to do so. He and Donna were unique, they were best friends, but having admitted to feelings deeper than just friendship, and being able to slowly act on that in their own way and their own time made his hearts the happiest they had been in quite some time. Yes, in that regard, he was purely content. But—perhaps tomorrow they could discuss their next adventure.

For now, he slowly slipped his way out from under her, careful to rest her head on her pillows and pull her covers up to keep her warm. She never did like how cold she thought it was in the TARDIS, even though he knew for a fact the Old Girl was keeping it warmer since she had been on board.

* * *

The next morning Donna awoke, feeling more rested than she had in several days. She smiled and stretched her body out in bed, stopping when she remembered how she had fallen asleep the night before. She glanced around the room and noticed a pair of bare feet propped up on footrest between the two chairs that resided in front of the fireplace. As she continued to take in the scene she realized a very familiar suit jacket was laid across the back of the chair that the body those feet belonged to was in. She quietly got up and walked over, to find the Doctor reading a thick volume he had obviously brought in from the library.

She ruffled his hair before sitting down in the chair across from him and speaking, "Morning Doctor, have you been here all night?" A yawn escaped as she finished her question.

He looked up over the rim of his glasses and smiled at her, happy to see her awake. "I crept out long enough to grab a book from the library and use the toilet. I didn't want to be far in case you had another nightmare, so I thought I'd sit here and read." He slipped his glasses off and closed the book.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Did you sleep at all, Spaceman?"

"You know I don't sleep much anyway. Time Lords usually don't need as much." He grinned, and she knew he was referring to her own desire to still sleep as much as possible, even after her transformation. He continued, "I've gotten plenty of sleep the past few days. If sitting up, reading to you, and being here, helps you to sleep, I can go without." He reached over and took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles as he smiled at her. She blushed, unsure she'd ever get used to him openly sharing his love and concern for her. He kept talking, deciding now was as good a time as any to broach the upcoming subject. "Donna, do you think you're ready to leave Earth for a while? I don't want to push you, but I was thinking it might be nice to visit somewhere new. But I don't want to take you away if you're not ready."

Donna smiled warmly at him, gently squeezing the hand that held hers. "You've been so patient, Doctor. Other than our trip to visit the Ood, you've spent quite a lot of time here on Earth lately, haven't you? You know, I think I am ready. It's been a while since I've had a good run." She grinned at him and he beamed back at her.

"My brilliant Donna. I have some place I'd like to show you all, it's a particularly special place to me, and I'd like to check on it and see how they're all doing."

"Oh, where's that? Check on who?" Donna questioned him, excited to finally be feeling ready for another adventure.

"Nope, not going to tell." The Doctor grinned and hopped up out of his chair, grabbing his shoes, which his socks were stuffed down, into in one hand, the book tucked under the other arm. He moved quickly towards the door, and turned to walk backwards as he finished talking. "It's going to stay a surprise for you, and for James and Jenny. You'll all find out when we land!"

She chuckled as he tried to close the door with the hand that had his shoes in it. She rolled her eyes and huffed playfully at him. "I'll get the door, Spaceman! You go run off and tell the others." She laughed again as he accepted her answer and ran down the hallway towards the control room. She waited a moment and watched, and sure enough, here he came running down the hall in the other direction, towards the library. He was certainly excited about their next adventure.


	12. Ch12: The Brannigans and New New York

"Donna, James, Jenny, welcome to New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." said the Doctor as he pushed open the TARDIS door, a grin plastered on his face.

Donna's left eyebrow raised, and she crossed her arms over her chest, not even peeking out the door as she suspiciously questioned him. "You're having me on, Spaceman. New New New…. Whatever… New York!?"

"I kid you not, Donna!" The Doctor held his hand out in the direction of the door, in an effort to usher his family out the door. "This is the fifteenth New York, on the planet New Earth. It's the year 5,000,000,039, ten years since my visit with Martha."

Still a bit hesitant, Donna slowly walked down the ramp and out onto a grassy field, the sun shining down, a slight breeze blowing. James and Jenny followed her, with the Doctor bringing up the rear and closing the TARDIS door behind him.

They all looked out at the city in front of them, and Jenny was the first to pipe up, "It's beautiful, Dad!"

"Beautiful! It's gorgeous! And a proper futuristic city, too! Look at those flying cars around the buildings!" Donna gaped and slipped her arm around the Doctor's, linking herself to him.

The Doctor's grin went even wider, if possible, as he watched the reactions of his daughter and Donna. He saw James was grinning too. Of course, James had his memories from his last two times here. For both of them, the memories were bittersweet, as the first brought back memories of Rose and the second of the death of the Face of Boe. He was thrilled that his choice of their first official stop on their new adventures was already making Donna this happy, and hoped to continue her excitement. "I've got some friends to check in on, _and_ I was thinking we could do a little—shopping? If you like?"

Donna turned, her mouth wide open in excited shock (it reminded him of the look on her face when she had found him again at Adipose Industries). "Shopping! You're going to take me shopping in _this_ big city! Oh, Spaceman, I bloody _love_ you!"

The Doctor's grin turned into a warm, genuine smile, and he blushed a bit at her choice of encouraging words to him. "Anything for you, Donna." He then suddenly dropped her arm and started patting his pockets, then reached into his right pocket and pulled out a handheld, homemade device with a small screen on it. "But first to contact my friends. I looked up their number—let's see—," he faded off a moment as he punched numbers into the keypad and began turning some knobs, then suddenly a face popped up on the screen. "Brannigan, there you are, old friend!"

"What? Who? Doctor!? Is that really you?" The cat-man whose face appeared on the screen couldn't hide his shock and excitement.

"It is me! It's been ten years! I'm here with my family, was hoping you might be able to pick us up and we could come for a visit?" The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand as his left held the mobile communication device. He was hoping he hadn't overestimated the kindness and friendship Brannigan had displayed to him on his last trip.

"Of course, Doctor! Send me your coordinates and we'll come pick you up as soon as we can!" Brannigan responded excitedly.

"Brilliant, sending them over now!" The Doctor punched more numbers into the device and turned another knob. "See you in a bit!"

Just as the screen faded out, the Doctor heard James behind him, "Doctor, you need to see this."

He turned, and about 100 feet behind them, centered on the large hillside, was a huge monument. Engraved into the side was an almost perfect model of the Face of Boe. The Doctor audibly gasped and whispered, "Would you look at that. They built him a memorial."

The Doctor walked up to the monument and ran his hand along the side of the face. Donna watched the Doctor, then looked to the the writing below the face and read it aloud, "The Face of Boe. In the year 5,000,000,053 He gave his life to save our city." The four stood in silence for a few minutes, before Donna spoke again, quietly, "Didn't you say that Jack—"

The Doctor sniffed back the emotions that were at the surface. "Yes, not quite sure how it all ends up working out this way. I have a few theories, but I try not to worry about them too much for now. He wouldn't want it that way."

"I wonder what Jack would say if he knew this monument was here?" Donna wondered aloud.

James allowed a smirk to pull at the corner of his mouth. "He'd probably say they didn't catch his good side. Of course, he'd also argue that he doesn't have a bad side."

All four of them smiled together at the thought, before they heard what sounded like an old Earth car horn behind them. The four turned around fast and found a flying car similar to those they had seen from far off coming towards them, turning at the last minute so that it's side was facing them. After a moment the side door slid open and out stepped Brannigan—in a suit and tie.

"Brannigan!? Is that you?" The Doctor could hardly hold back his shock to see the cat-man dressed in such a way.

Brannigan was confused a moment then looked down at his suit. "Oh, oh, yes! I forget when the last time we saw each other was. I'm a member of the Senate now! You just caught me on my way home from meetings!"

"Oh, that's just brilliant!" The Doctor grin and moved quickly towards the cat-man who had once helped him save his companion from disaster. "You, Brannigan, a member of the new Senate!"

"Well, Doctor, introduce me to your family! When you were last here it's was just you and that Martha lass."

"Oh, yes! Martha went back home to her family. Thomas Kincade Brannigan, please allow me to introduce my brother, James. Long story, we'll get to that later. And my daughter, Jenny. Er, also a long story, we'll get to that one later too. And this is Donna—my—," he paused, wondering how he should describe Donna.

"Significant other?" James shrugged as he gave his input.

"Girlfriend?" Jenny offered with a grin.

Donna wasn't being very helpful. She wasn't sure what to call it either. She just shrugged and looked at Brannigan, holding out her hand for a handshake. "I'm _his_ Donna."

The Doctor smiled as he looked at her, honored she would allow herself to be so 'claimed' by anyone, let alone him. He blushed as he turned back to Brannigan. "Titles are a bit difficult at this stage. But, we're _together_."

Brannigan smiled. "Well, it's good to see you so happy, Doctor. Come, everyone in, we'll head to my home and I'll introduce your family to my wife and kittens! Although they've grown up quite a bit since you last saw them, Doctor!"

The four Time Lords followed Brannigan to the 'car.' The Doctor sat in the front, next to Brannigan, while the other three sat in the back seats. Donna and Jenny were particularly entranced by the view out the side windows, watching as the cat-man took off and piloted the car back towards the city. While they traveled, Brannigan brought the Doctor back up to speed on the current state of New Earth and New New York. Since the re-opening of the upper city, the whole city had flourished and quickly revitalized. About fifteen minutes later, the car touched down on a parking pad high up in the air, right next to one of the high towers. They all exited the vehicle and Brannigan guided them into the building and onto a lift that took them up another 10 levels. Upon exiting, they were in a small foyer with one door, which Brannigan opened with a keycard.

"Valerie, kids, I'm home! And you're not going to believe who is with me!"

* * *

Several hours later, the Doctor and Brannigan were out on the balcony. Their families had enjoyed a wonderful meal cooked by Valerie. The Doctor couldn't believe, though he knew the number of years it had been, just how old their cat-children had gotten. James and Jenny were being shown some of the latest video game technology by Brannigan and Valerie's two sons and daughter. The Doctor stood by Brannigan, looking out over the city.

"You remember Milo and Cheen, the couple that had kidnapped Martha to get onto the fast lane? Milo works in my senate office now as one of my aides. They were good kids, just needed some guidance and direction. Their daughter is just a little under a year younger than my own sons and daughter."

The Doctor smiled and nodded, listening, but mesmerized by the city. "Oh, that's wonderful! I'll be sure to tell Martha."

"So, Doctor," Brannigan looked over his shoulder back into his home, where Donna sat at the kitchen bar with Valerie, chatting. "Tell me more about Donna." He then quoted the Doctor, "'Titles are a bit difficult'?"

The Doctor turned as well and watched Donna conversing with the other woman. "Yes, well. Donna and I have a lot of history, we've been through a lot together. She's my best friend. I love her—"

"And she loves you." Brannigan smiled towards the Doctor.

"Who knows why—but yes, I do believe she does. I hope to spend the rest of my lives with her." The Doctor smiled back.

"Well then, Doctor, why don't you ask the woman to marry you?!" Brannigan exclaimed. "Give the relationship a title. Don't you think she deserves it?"

"She deserves more than I could ever give her, Brannigan. I just don't want to rush her, if she's not ready."

Brannigan shook his head. "I do believe you should put your glasses on Doctor, because I think you must be blind to how she looks at you."

The Doctor blushed and looked away from Brannigan, and towards the glass doors, looking into the flat to find Donna staring back at him.

Donna smiled as the Doctor caught her gaze. She was listening to Valerie talk about her children's education, when she had noticed the sun setting and how handsome the Doctor looked as the light fell on him where he stood on the balcony. He smiled back at her, then turned his head slightly towards the cat-man and nodded as he said something to him. He motioned for Donna to join him on the Balcony.

Valerie noticed the exchange and smiled at the woman beside her. "Go on now, I believe your husband would like your company."

Donna blushed. "Oh, he's not my husband."

"Really?" Valerie was a bit surprised, having not been privy to the conversation her husband had with them before coming to her house. "You two carry yourselves as if you're married. You seem totally in love."

"You know," Donna began slowly. "We used to always get mistaken as a couple, even as married—only now—it doesn't bother me so much." Donna smiled once more at Valerie and slipped off the stool she had been seated on, heading towards the balcony doors.

As she approached, Brannigan slid the door open and allowed her to come out first before he stepped inside. "Come on out, my dear. I'll just give you two some time to enjoy the sunset."

Donna stepped over to stand beside the Doctor at the balcony railing. They stood in silence, looking out over the city, watching as the sun slowly continued it's descent. After a few minutes, Donna couldn't handle any more silence. "You're awfully quiet Spaceman. Normally you'd have already given me some great scientific explanation as to how the sun sets differently here than on Earth—or, _something_. You'd be babbling on about _something._ "

The Doctor bowed his head slightly for a moment, a small sigh escaping his lips before he finally admitted, "I have a confession, Donna."

Donna wasn't sure if she should be happy he was speaking or concerned about whatever this confession was. "Go on."

"I ' _babble_ ' usually because I'm nervous, or because I'm trying to impress someone," the statement came out quickly before he could second guess the admission.

Donna's head bobbed back and forth as she weighed his confession. " _Well_ , I can't say that I'm exactly surprised by that. But what does that have to do with your silence?"

"It means—I can be silent when I'm with you. I'm not nervous, surprisingly, even when I think about the things I do when I'm with you. And I don't feel like I have to impress you anymore. I feel—calm.." The Doctor turned his face away from the city to look at her, measuring up her reaction. He relaxed further when her mouth turned up in a smile.

"But—what do you think about when you're with me that should make you nervous?" she questioned, a small amount of confusion showing on her face.

He reached out and took her hands in his and his voice lowered to just above a whisper. "When I'm with you, like this, especially in the quiet moments, with no one else around—I think about what forever might look like with you."

They were so close, she didn't have to speak too loudly either, to be heard. Her chin tilted up as she looked up into his eyes. "What does it look like? Our future? Our forever?"

He rubbed the ring finger on her left hand between his thumb and forefinger. "I dream that perhaps one day, it will stop being a mistake when you're called my wife when we travel together."

She looked into his eyes in awe. "You want to—"

He interrupted her question with his own, feeling the sudden need to have the answer. "Do _you_ — want to?"

She suddenly moved forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest as she nodded quickly. He smiled and rested his chin on her head, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He shifted to kiss her on the top of her head and whispered to her, "So do I."

She pushed back away from him enough to look into his eyes, both of them with tears welling in their eyes. She whispered. "Are we engaged?"

He shook his head quickly. "Oh no, I'm going to do this the right and proper way. We'll just call that a confirmation of intentions and desire. What happens next will be at a time and place of my choosing and hopefully a total surprise to you, the way all proper proposals should be." He grinned, the happiness inside spilling out through his smile and his eyes.

She smiled back, equally thrilled by how they had managed to seemingly beat fate not once but twice, being separated and rejoined and now prepared to live out the rest of their _lives_ together. They turned to watch as the sun finished setting and darkness of night began to overtake the city. There was still adequate light, as the buildings in the city had plenty of lights coming from their individual rooms and towers. The sky was also filled by the twinkling of thousands of stars. But as the Doctor looked down and saw the light sparkling in Donna's eyes, he was sure none of the rest compared to the beauty before him.


	13. Ch13: Kataa Flo Ko

That evening, the Time Lord family stayed over at the Brannigans. James and the Doctor shared the guest room, while Donna and Jenny slept in their daughter's room, since she already had plans for a sleepover with a friend.

The next morning, after breakfast, Thomas Brannigan called for a large taxi and both families loaded in for a shopping tour around the city. Evening was falling again by the time the taxi landed at the hillside where the TARDIS was parked. The families got out, the two Time Ladies with several shopping bags, and the Time Lords with a few small parcels under their arms. After goodbyes were said, and promises made of coming back to visit, the Time Lords waved goodbye to the Brannigans as they flew off in the taxi back to their home. After piling themselves and their belongings back into the TARDIS they all only made it no further than the control room before James, Donna, and Jenny plopped down into the chairs in the sitting area. The Doctor stayed at the console to put them into the Vortex.

"There is _nothing_ as sweet as the exhaustion that comes from a day of shopping." Donna smiled as she rested her head back against the sofa cushion behind her, allowing her body to relax into the soft seat as she let her mind wander over the events of the day.

"If the number of bags present is any accounting, I'd say you had a successful trip. And if it was a competition, I'm fairly certain you won." James grinned at her from across the ottoman where they both had their feet propped, he from the armchair he sat in. He had to dodge as she threw a pillow in his direction.

The Doctor dropped himself down on the sofa next to Donna and let out a deep breath, leaning back in similar fashion to her, propping his feet up as well.

"Where to next, Dad?" Jenny asked with a smile as she looked at her Dad and 'Mum" across from her.

The Doctor smiled, "I was going to let Donna decide this time, if that's alright with the rest of you." James and Jenny both nodded and so, with his head still leaned back on the sofa, he turned it towards her. "Where to, then?"

Donna looked up at the ceiling a moment as she thought, then turned her face towards him as well. "How about the diamond corral reefs of Kataa Flo Ko? You still haven't taken me there."

His smile brightened further, beaming at her. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do—you 'outer space dunce.'" She giggled and elbowed him in the side.

"Hey, in my defense, you weren't very clear, and were very serious. I was terrified you were leaving me!" he argued.

"It really was a good speech, I suppose." she said as she ruffled his hair. He leaned into her hand so she kept running her hand through the spiky mess. She rolled her eyes and continued, "You are just like a cat or something, you know that?"

He hummed as she continued, his eyes fluttering closed. "I can't speak for cat-kind, but I certainly enjoy what you're doing—OOF!" He suddenly jerked up as a pillow came flying across and hit him in the stomach. "Oi! Which one of you did that!?" He glared at James and Jenny, who looked at each other then smiled and looked back at the Doctor.

"I'm quite sure we don't know what you're talking about," James defended he and his niece.

"Are you being a bad influence on my daughter? And here I entrusted you with her education," the Doctor feigned disgust in his voice, but shook his head and smiled as he sat the rest of the way up, then stood and stretched. "It's been a long day, and even I'm ready for a few hours sleep. Donna, can I walk you to your room?" He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers like he often did when waiting for her to accept it. She smiled and took it, letting him help her up with a slight pull. She then linked her arm around his and they began to walk around the console room in the direction of the hallway.

"Good night Jenny, night James." Donna called out.

"Night, mum! Night, dad!" Jenny called back.

"So, you ready for another lesson in temporal mechanics? Or are you in need of sleep as well?" James questioned his niece.

She shook her head. "Oh, I'm not tired at all."

"Me either. I think he's getting old, as much as he's been sleeping lately." James snickered.

"Oi! I heard that, we're not even out of the room yet! And the both of you—just wait till time catches up with you! Bloody metacrisis and genetic anomaly, making you both think you're teenagers the way you prance around here at all hours." the Doctor yelled.

James and Jenny both giggled and hopped out of their chairs.

"You know, the way you're prattling on doesn't exactly help the 'old man' image they have of you," they heard Donna say as the two walked down the hall, and broke down laughing even more.

* * *

The next morning the four of them sat at the dining table, having just finished breakfast. "Come on, Donna, time to go to Kataa Flo Ko."

Donna looked up at the Time Lord in confusion. "What do you need me for to get us there?"

He grinned. "Oh, did I forget to mention, _you_ are piloting us there?"

"I'm what?!" she blurted in shock.

"Come on, time for another driving lesson." He hopped up and wiggled his fingers to her as he outstretched his hand.

"Are you sure?" she said cautiously. "The last time you got a bit impatient with me when I—"

"Last time you weren't a Time Lord." he interrupted her. "With the way you and the Old Girl are connected now, I have a feeling things will go much better this time." She had stood and they were walking out of the kitchen as he continued, "I'm willing to bet instinct will kick in and it will be smooth sailing."

"And compared to his driving, anything is an improvement." James grinned at Jenny.

"I heard that!" The Doctor yelled from the hallway and laughter came from the kitchen.


	14. Ch14: Day at the Beach

Chapter Song: "Clarity" by Zedd

* * *

"I promise, Doctor, I'll go snorkeling and see the coral reefs with you later. I'm just really ready to sit back in my sun lounger and relax right now." She glanced back to where James and Jenny were stepping out of the TARDIS, both in swimming gear with snorkeling equipment strapped to their faces. She smirked, then tilted her sunhat back down over her face "James and Jenny are ready and excited to go with you."

The Doctor frowned as he set the last of the beach bags Donna had packed down next to her chair. "I don't want to go snorkeling with James and Jenny, I want to go with you." He plopped himself down in the chair next to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

Donna lifted the hat up a few inches to glance at him. "Spaceman, you're pouting."

"No I'm not." He sunk further into the chair and tightened his arms across his chest. Donna coughed, and he glanced over at her. "Okay, so maybe I am. But Donna, I want to share this with _you_."

"Then stay here with me on the beach for a bit," she spoke in a smooth, soothing tone. "I _promise_ I'll be ready for a dip in the water before you know it."

"Promise?" he said in a quiet voice.

"I promise. Now, let's get some sunscreen on before we both turn red and crispy." She dug into the bag beside her without looking out from under her hat, and after a moment, pulled out a tube of sunscreen, holding it out in his general direction. "You do my back and I'll do yours."

She missed the grin on his face as he grabbed the bottle from her hand. Maybe waiting with Donna wasn't too bad after all. He shouted over to James and Jenny, "You two get sunscreen on and go on, we'll join you later." Then he stood and prodded Donna forward on her chair. "Scoot up so I can get behind you." She slid forward to the end of her reclining beach chair and he sat down behind her, legs straddling the chair.

A few minutes later, she was practically moaning as his sunscreen application to her back turned into a back massage. "You didn't tell me you were this good with your hands."

The Doctor coughed, practically choking, glad Donna couldn't see the blush on his cheeks. "Yes, well. Still new things to learn about each other." He was quiet a moment, then continued, "You didn't tell me you looked so good in a swimsuit."

"I don't look so good in a swimsuit. You need your eyesight checked," she corrected him quickly.

He slowed down his ministrations to her back and turned them into featherlight touches. "I think you look gorgeous."

It was her turn to blush now, but she cleared her throat and moved to stand. "Switch places, it's your turn." He slid forward on the chair and she moved in place behind him and began rubbing the lotion on his back. It didn't go unnoticed by her that while he was thin, as she expected by his appearance in his suit, she was surprised by how toned his muscles were. "You didn't tell me you looked so good under that suit you always hide under, Spaceman. So, I guess we're even. Maybe all that running does us both some good."

"Mmmm, yes…," he practically growled and she stopped.

She gently smacked his arm. "Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

"I heard every word, thank you." Then he let out a whining sound. "Now, please keep going."

She sighed, but smiled, and continued. It was only fair after all. A few minutes later, as much as he hated to, he figured he had worn out his welcome on her beach chair and moved over to his own. Unwilling to stop all physical contact with her now, he reached across the space between them and began gently stroking her hand and arm with his fingertips.

"See, now isn't this nice and relaxing?" She smiled as she felt herself practically melting into her chair. His touch seemed to make her whole-body calm even further than the sound of the ocean and the feel of the sun on her already did.

He hummed in affirmation as he closed his eyes and relaxed in his chair. Typically, he preferred the running, the adventure, but just like his admission to Donna about not needing to talk so much around her, he also didn't feel the need to always be moving when he was with her. Something about their relationship seemed to settle him down. He was sure something about this should bother him, but he was too happy and comfortable at this moment to really care.

"I think we might be proving our pensioner status even further with your brother and daughter, you know. Sitting here on the beach while they swim around in the ocean," she commented.

He turned his head towards her and squinted through one eye. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

She grinned. "You're right, I suppose it doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"I'd say we've earned our time to relax in the sun," he observed. "We both have done our fair share of adventuring and living before they even came into existence."

She snorted. "You've got about nine hundred years on me, though."

"None of them as great as since you've come into my life," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, now you're just having me on, Spaceman," she said back. Nine hundred years could not have been meaningless before she walked in.

He defended himself, "I am not!"

"C'mon, Doctor! Nine hundred years! All those companions, you were _married_ before, you had children, a granddaughter! I'm nothing compared to the life you've lived!" she argued. The Doctor sat straight up and swung his legs over to the side of his beach chair closest to where she sat. She heard him moving around but when her hat was pulled up off her head, she scowled. "Doctor!"

"Donna Noble, you listen to me! Yes, I've lived a long, long time. I was married to a woman who didn't love me, had children I was barely allowed to see, and stole away a few precious years with my granddaughter before—well, before she was gone too. I've loved and lost everything dear to me—until now! I've had some amazing companions, amazing friends, but nothing—nothing compares or is equal to what I have—what I feel for you. I will _not_ have you downplay what you mean to me and how important you are— _to me_ ," he blurted out the whole thing, and got up, storming off towards the ocean.

The Doctor dealt with Donna's self-deprecation all the time and had even come to expect it. But he constantly tried to build her up, despite her continued arguments. Now that their feelings had been put on the table, he tried to consistently remind her of how important, how amazing she was _to him_. But her trying to convince _him_ that she _wasn't_ that important _to him_ was almost more than he could bear _._ What more could he do to convince her that his whole world had meaning now because of her? That saving the universe and everyone in it meant something more because she was there beside him to do it?

He had barely made it to where the waves pulled water up onto the beach when he heard her yelling after him. "Doctor! Doctor! Spaceman, wait!" He turned away, not ready to face her yet, as he felt tears welling up in his own eyes. His feet hit the water and he turned and began walking quickly down the beach. It wasn't long before she had caught up with him.

"I can't talk to you right now, Earthgirl," he choked out as he shook his head as he continued to walk. "Not if you're going to continue to try and convince me how unimportant you are _to me_."

"Doctor—Doctor, I—" she tried to talk as they walked, but found the need to look him in the eye. "Doctor!" She grabbed his arm and dug her heels in, the force of her stopping him pulled him around in front of her. "Doctor—I'm sorry!" He was quiet, his body facing her, but his head turned towards the ocean as he stared at the waves as they came in. "Doctor, _please_ —look at me." The Doctor finally turned and made eye contact with her. She saw the mix of emotions—love, hurt, adoration, fear—swimming in his eyes. "It's just that—it's just so hard for me to even begin to understand how you could care about me." He started to open his mouth and she held up her hand to stop him. "I know, I know, I get it. But after all these years of being told and telling myself that I was unimportant, just a temp—in all respects, nothing special, nothing worth loving—to be so loved, so _adored_ by a nine-hundred year old alien who flies around in a time machine saving planets—it's just a lot to take in." She finished, and stepped closer to him, resting her hands on his hips, still unused to the feel of his skin under her hands instead of the familiar feel of his suit.

He sighed and closed his eyes, at the feeling of her touch in places he usually didn't have bared in front of anyone. When he spoke, his voice sounded scratchy. "Donna—" He held up his hands towards her face. "Can I show you something?" She nodded and he moved his hands the few inches that remained between her temples and his fingers.

They both closed their eyes and images began playing in her mind, all from his perspective, with the feelings that went along with them.

*her appearing on the TARDIS and his confusion, but attraction to the strong-willed woman who handled such alarming circumstances with such strength*  
*Pompeii, and his awe at her bravery and courage, and willingness to stand beside him in making such a difficult decision*  
*The Planet of the Ood, and his admiration of her compassion for alien races so new and foreign to her*  
*the ATMOS incident, and his fear that she would leave him, then pride at how well she did on her own on the Sontaran ship*  
*Messaline, and his growing knowledge that she was opening places in his heart that were shut forever, his love for how she cared for his daughter, despite his own initial misgivings*  
*their adventure with Agatha Christie, and how struck he was by her kiss, his realization that his feelings had grown beyond even his own initial realization*  
*the Library, and his utter heartbreak at thinking he had lost her forever, his hope at realizing he could save her, and his deep concern and desire to protect her after her own heartbreak*  
*Midnight, and in the midst of his own terror, the drive to get back to her and be comforted by her, the only one he felt could, and the calm he felt as she held him afterwards*  
*Shan Shen, and her ability to keep him grounded through his fear over what it meant to the universe for Rose to be reappearing*  
*the disappearance of Earth, and his utter confusion over what it meant for his feelings for Donna with Rose coming back*  
*seeing the TARDIS burning in the heart of the Crucible, and the gut-wrenching loss he felt in that moment, then the confusion and awe of seeing her become the metacrisis DoctorDonna*  
*his heartbreak and loneliness as he took her memories and left her with her family*  
*the next few of his adventures flew by quickly, but each seem to begin and end with him, alone on the TARDIS, thinking of her. Mixed in were images of him sitting on her bed, in her room on the TARDIS, weeping*  
*and the last memory, of his utter misery as he thought he had reached the end of this life, at the Naismith Mansion, with her grandfather in the radiation chamber—and the heart stopping moment she walked in, once again changing the course of his life forever*

He pulled his hands away, breaking their mental connection, then cupped her cheeks as tears fell from both their cheeks. "Donna Noble, I've shown you, and I'm going to tell you again—and I'll keep telling you till the end of my regenerations. From the moment you appeared on the TARDIS, every single moment with you has changed my life for the better. When you weren't there, I missed you more than I ever imagined I could miss someone, sometimes it made me want to be a better person, and sometimes it drove me to the brink of madness. But then that one great miracle—you reappeared in my life and because of you—my timeline was forever changed. Donna, there are whole planets out there because of _you_. Not because of _me_. Because of _you_ and _your_ intelligence, _your_ quick thinking. You think so highly of me, but you forget, that _you_ have saved _me_ more times that I can count, I wouldn't be here were it not for you. Never, ever, _ever_ , think again that you are not the most important woman in the universe. Never _ever_ forget that you are more important to _me_ than— _anything."_

He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from her cheeks, then smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. Just as they kissed, a huge wave rushed up on them, bringing water momentarily up around their waist, shocking them both. They both gasped and broke their kiss with a laugh.

After the shock wore off, Donna gazed up at her Spaceman again. "I love you, Doctor. I'm sorry my own self-doubt hurt you."

He gazed back into her eyes and quietly replied, "And I'm sorry for storming off. Now—" A grin broke out on his face and he began pulling her towards the water. "Come on – time to go in!" he shouted as he pulled her out into the water.

She screamed and tried to pull away from him. He really was stronger than he appeared, she thought. "Spaceman! We don't have our snorkeling equipment!" she argued.

"We'll swim out and borrow Jenny and James'! C'mon Earthgirl, no more chickening out!" he yelled as he began to backstroke swim away from her to avoid the reach of any possible smacks that might be coming his way.

"Oi! Who said anything about being chicken!" She started to come after him.

"Catch me then, Earthgirl!" he yelled and turned to swim away towards James and Jenny. Donna quickly chased after.

She was no amateur swimmer, she had been a certified diver before, and had kept up with her swimming in the TARDIS pool. It wouldn't take her long to catch the Doctor.

Of course, she didn't know he was aware of that and couldn't wait to be caught.


	15. Ch15: History in the Making

Chapter Song: "The One" by Kodaline

* * *

The Doctor smiled as he looked around the console at his family. Jacob had been doing well in providing some Time Lord education to Jenny, and Donna too, when she was interested in the particular lesson. Donna was especially interested in the ones that had to do with the history of the Time Lords, Gallifrey, and how her biology was different now that she was Time Lord instead of human. She was less interested in temporal causality, thermodynamics, and other higher-level scientific concepts. She instead spent much of that time studying up on all sorts of history, Earth history, Gallifrey history, and many other planets they had visited. The Doctor pulled a few books in particular that he thought would be important reading for her, and found a particular pride in her hunger for knowledge.

One evening, they sat together in the library. She was half-reclined on the sofa, using his chest as a pillow, with his arm wrapped around her waist. They both had books in hand, but he had stopped looking at his and was watching her as she read. He found studious Donna to be quite sexy. He tilted his head down and whispered into her ear, "You never told me you liked history so much."

She finished the sentence she had been reading and smiled up at him. "When you think about it, history is just one big huge amazing story where the characters and the places happen to be real. It was my Dad who told me that once, when I was young. Thinking of it that way made me become a whole different student in history, geography, and the like. And traveling with you, it's made me realize—It helps, you know, to think of our own lives like that, doesn't it? Just a great big huge story, even the parts that might be sad or hard to understand, they're just a chapter, maybe even just a paragraph, in the larger story that is our life. How marvelous it is to get to be a part of so many stories, of so many people and planets in the universe."

The Doctor was taken aback, quite speechless, for a moment as he looked down at the woman in his arms. "Donna that's—that's beautiful. What an amazing, brilliant, beautiful way to look at life."

Donna looked up at her Spaceman. "There's not a single part of our history together that'd I'd change, Doctor."

He hesitated a moment, considering their darkest day. "Not even—"

"No, not even that. It's all been a part of the journey that brought me back here, to this place, to you."

In that moment, as he leaned over to kiss her, he decided exactly where he was taking her next, and exactly what he was going to do when they got there.

* * *

"Doctor, where are we going?" Donna questioned him from where she sat, watching he and Jacob move around the console in what could almost be described as a dance, as they piloted the TARDIS together. Jenny watched as well from where she sat in her own jump seat. She grinned excitedly, knees lifted slightly so her feet swung back and forth in excitement, like a child waiting to see a magic show. They had been traveling together for some time now, but this seemed to be the part that always got Jenny the most excited.

"Hmm?" the Doctor hummed in question as he looked from the console to her, as if he hadn't heard her.

She knew better. He had heard her, he was keeping it a secret. Earlier that day she had caught him and Jacob whispering to each other, both with identical guilty grins on their face when they noticed her enter the kitchen where they were hiding.

"Oi! Time Twins! Less with the scheming and more with the making lunch, please!" she had barked at them at the time.

But she had relented and not pushed further, hoping this wouldn't be another one of the Doctor's surprises that turned into utter chaos.

Eventually the TARDIS slowed to a stop, though she could tell they hadn't landed on ground. Her brow furrowed as the Doctor turned to her with a smile, one hand in his jacket pocket, the other with fingers wiggling to her, an unvoiced request for her to join him. She sighed and stood up, walking to his side and taking his hand as he intertwined their fingers together. He directed them to the door of the TARDIS and pulled open both doors at the same time.

She smiled and looked around at the beauty before them. "The Medusa Cascade? It's beautiful, Spaceman, but we've been here before—" She turned mid-sentence and her voice left her as she found the Doctor not standing next to her, but kneeling beside her.

Jacob had snatched Jenny's arm quickly as the Doctor and Donna passed by, holding her back from following them. He pulled her over to lean against the console and whispered to her, explaining a bit about what was going on very quietly, so as not to interrupt.

"Spaceman? What-?" Donna gasped, her mouth gaping open as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

"Donna Noble, I've brought you back to a place that has a long history for me. I came here as a young man. And the day I came back with you at my side was what I considered, at the time, as one of the darkest days of my lives. In a matter of hours, I thought I had lost the love of my life, found she had been transformed into something she shouldn't be able to survive, and then had to leave her behind. But now I can look back at this place, on that time, and realize it was one of the brightest days of my lives. My love was saved by the TARDIS, by my brother, and made into someone I could spend the rest of my days with. So, I thought, since this place already has such important meaning to us, why not add one more to the history that is the DoctorDonna. Donna Noble—" As he continued, he opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. A central, impressively sized, diamond was surrounded by smaller stones that seemed iridescent, changing between shades of dark blue and purple as it shone in the light. "Will you marry me?"


	16. Ch16: Let's Be Clear

The Doctor had materialized the TARDIS in it's assigned spot in the back garden at the Noble/Mott residence. Wilf and Sylvia had promised to keep the area clear so that the Doctor could always park there when they visited.

A plan had been made. James and Jenny were staying back in the TARDIS for a bit while the Doctor and Donna went to share their news privately with her family. The Doctor could give the 'all clear' to James once it was safe to come in.

Now, the Doctor stood nervously with Donna, outside the TARDIS, gathering his nerves as she ran her hands along the lapels of his jacket. "Spaceman, take a deep breath. I can't believe you're so nervous. You know Mum has warmed up to you, and Gramps positively adores you."

"I just want to do this right, Donna. I _have_ to do this right. Your mother and grandfather _have_ to provide consent. It's not just some old-fashioned tradition for Time Lord's. It's an actual requirement of the ceremony. And more than that, I want you to be happy, and your family is a large part of that."

"Oh, Doctor, I love you." She whispered sweetly to him, her heart warmed by his devotion.

"So, you've gone and done it then?" They both jumped at the sound of Sylvia Noble's voice coming from the open doorway into the house. When had she spotted them and come out?

"Um," the Doctor's voice squeaked. "Gone and done what?"

"You've finally asked her to marry you, haven't you? It's written all over your faces. Well it's about time, I say—" Sylvia Noble exclaimed as she turned and walked back into the house, leaving the Doctor and Donna both open-mouthed in shock.

After a moment, Donna's mouth slowly closed as she considered what had just happened. "Well, I think that's pretty close to consent, Spaceman."

"That was—" the Doctor spoke disjointedly, his brain hadn't quite kicked back in enough to make complete sentences. "—that was—unexpected. And easy—easier than I expected. I didn't even have to say anything."

"Oh, you still have to do plenty of talking, Spaceman. It's coming up on dinner time. We're sitting down for a proper family meal, all of us. There'll be plenty of questions, I'm sure," said Donna.

He nodded slowly. "But still, Donna." He turned and grinned at her. "Your mother just came close to admitting she was glad _I_ proposed to you."

She smiled back. "Okay, Spaceman. I'll give you that. It certainly does seem to be going easier than expected. But let's go in now and finish the conversation, shall we?"

He nodded, feeling a renewed sense of confidence as they walked the short distance to the door and into the house. They found Sylvia in the kitchen, beginning dinner preparations. Without looking, she spoke to them. "So, can I assume James and Jenny are with you? Will you all be staying for dinner?"

Donna elbowed the Doctor, encouraging him to pick up the conversation. "Yes, yes, we'd love to, if that isn't too much of an imposition."

"Well, some warning would have been nice, but I shan't turn away family." Sylvia said as she pulled items out of the refrigerator.

The weight of her statement was not lost on the Doctor. My, how Sylvia Noble had changed. He took a deep breath and moved closer to where she stood at the counter, cutting up vegetables.

Donna's eyebrow raised—he really was feeling confident, approaching her mother when she held a knife in her hand.

"Sylvia," he said slowly. "I just want to be sure I understand, that I'm not misunderstanding anything, because it's very important to me." He paused and she stopped cutting the vegetables, knife still in hand. He glanced down at the cutting board, swallowing, and continuing, "Do you give your consent to me marrying your daughter?"

"Doctor, do you remember what I said when you first brought my daughter back from that planet with James and Jenny in tow?" Sylvia said as she turned to the man. Donna watched carefully but quietly from where she stood across the kitchen.

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes darting back and forth as he looked down, trying to think back to that moment and any words Sylvia might had said.

Sylvia gave the Time Lord a break and continued. "Donna said you had news. I mentioned the fact that there was no ring on her finger. Turns out your news was that my daughter is now an alien." She said, with a slight bite on her words, but not as much as would have been there before the Master had brought Gallifrey back and everything had changed for Donna. "Why do you think I was looking for a ring on her finger?"

"I—I thought—I just—" the Doctor was sputtering, unsure how to answer, so he resigned himself with a sigh. "I don't know."

"Because, Doctor. You make my Donna happy, you complete her. You two look at each other the way my Geoffrey and I used to look at each other. How can I want anything less than that kind of happiness for my daughter? Once I got past the whole bit about you being a space and time traveling alien—it was clear to me that you two should be together." She set the knife down on the counter then, and rested her hands on his shoulders, gently squeezing. "Of _course,_ I give my consent for you to marry my daughter."

"Woohoo!" They heard a whooping come from the entry to the kitchen and all three turned to see Wilfred Mott behind Donna doing a dance in happiness.

All three chuckled and Wilfred stopped his dance to pull his granddaughter into a hug. The Doctor came over to join them and smiled at the man who had come to mean so much to him. "Wilf, sir, can I assume your excitement means that you will also give your consent to me marrying your granddaughter? In lieu of her father, your consent must be given."

"Son, I can think of nothing I'd be happier to consent to!" Wilf shouted with glee and wrapped the Time Lord in a hug.

It was about that time that James and Jenny had snuck quietly into the house and came into view. "Well, this looks to be a happy sight. I assume that means we're having dinner and not my brother's funeral?"

"Oh, just for that, young man, you're on clean-up duty after dinner." Sylvia poked her finger towards him with a smirk then turned with a warm smile towards Jenny. "And there's my granddaughter, come here and let me take a look at you." Jenny approached with a smile. Sylvia always did react the most warmly towards the young blonde. She took the young woman's hands and looked her over. "Are they feeding you in that magic box of his?"

"Yes, Gram, I'm eating plenty." Jenny beamed, thrilled to see her whole family so happy together. "And I've learned all sorts of wonderful things. Uncle James is a brilliant teacher, and Dad too."

"Good. But I'm sure there's still plenty for Donna and I to teach you, like perhaps the finer art of shopping? If you all can stay over this evening perhaps we can make a girls day of it tomorrow, a trip to the shops?" She turned her question towards Donna and the Doctor who both smiled and nodded.

Donna responded, "That sounds great, Mum."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Jenny as she hugged her Gram.

"So, what do weddings look like where you're from, Doctor?" Wilfred Mott questioned as they ate dinner around the table.


	17. Ch17: Consent

The Doctor had materialized the TARDIS in its assigned spot in the back garden at the Noble/Mott residence. Wilf and Sylvia had promised to keep the area clear so that the Doctor could always park there when they visited.

A plan had been made. James and Jenny were staying back in the TARDIS for a bit while the Doctor and Donna went to share their news privately with her family. The Doctor would give the 'all clear' to James once it was safe to come in.

Now, the Doctor stood nervously with Donna, outside the TARDIS, gathering his nerves as she ran her hands along the lapels of his jacket. "Spaceman, take a deep breath. I can't believe you're so nervous. You know Mum has warmed up to you, and Gramps positively adores you."

"I just want to do this right, Donna. I _have_ to do this right. Your mother and grandfather _have_ to provide consent. It's not just some old-fashioned tradition for Time Lords. It's an actual requirement of the ceremony. And more than that, I want you to be happy, and your family is a large part of that."

"Oh, Doctor, I love you," she whispered sweetly to him, her heart warmed by his devotion.

"So, you've gone and done it then?" They both jumped at the sound of Sylvia Noble's voice coming from the open doorway into the house. When had she spotted them and come out?

"Um," the Doctor's voice squeaked. "Gone and done what?"

"You've finally asked her to marry you, haven't you? It's written all over your faces. Well it's about time, I say!" Sylvia Noble exclaimed as she turned and walked back into the house, leaving the Doctor and Donna both open-mouthed in shock.

After a moment, Donna's mouth slowly closed as she considered what had just happened. "Well, I think that's pretty close to consent, Spaceman."

"That was—" the Doctor spoke disjointedly, his brain hadn't quite kicked back in enough to make complete sentences. "—that was—unexpected. And easy—easier than I expected. I didn't even have to say anything."

"Oh, you still have to do plenty of talking, Spaceman. It's coming up to dinner time. We're sitting down for a proper family meal, all of us. There'll be plenty of questions, I'm sure," said Donna.

He nodded slowly. "But still, Donna." He turned and grinned at her. "Your mother just came close to admitting she was glad _I_ proposed to you."

She smiled back. "Okay, Spaceman. I'll give you that. It certainly does seem to be going easier than expected. But let's go in now and finish the conversation, shall we?"

He nodded, feeling a renewed sense of confidence as they walked the short distance to the door and into the house. They found Sylvia in the kitchen, beginning dinner preparations. Without looking, she spoke to them. "So, can I assume James and Jenny are with you? Will you all be staying for dinner?"

Donna elbowed the Doctor, encouraging him to pick up the conversation. "Yes, yes, we'd love to, if that isn't too much of an imposition."

"Well, some warning would have been nice, but I shan't turn away family," Sylvia said as she pulled items out of the refrigerator. She was trying to sound put out, but even the Doctor could tell she was thrilled to have them there. And the weight of her statement was not lost on the Doctor. She had called them 'family.' My, how Sylvia Noble had changed. He took a deep breath and moved closer to where she stood at the counter, cutting up vegetables.

Donna's eyebrow raised—he really was feeling confident, approaching her mother when she held a knife in her hand.

"Sylvia," he said slowly. "I just want to be sure I understand—that I'm not misunderstanding anything, because it's very important to me." He paused, and she stopped cutting the potatoes, knife still in hand. He glanced down at the cutting board, swallowing, and continuing, "Do you give your consent to me marrying your daughter?"

"Doctor, do you remember what I said when you first brought my daughter back from that planet with James and Jenny in tow?" Sylvia asked as she turned to the man. Donna watched carefully but quietly from where she stood across the kitchen.

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes darting back and forth as he looked down, trying to think back to that moment and any words Sylvia might had said.

Sylvia decided to provide the answer for him, and continued. "Donna said you had news. I mentioned the fact that there was no ring on her finger. Turns out your news was that my daughter is now an alien," she said, with a slight bite on her words, but not as much as would have been there before the Master had brought Gallifrey back and everything had changed for Donna. "Why do you think I was looking for a ring on her finger?"

"I—I thought—I just—" the Doctor was sputtering, unsure how to answer, so he resigned himself with a sigh. "I don't know."

"Because, Doctor. You make my Donna happy, you complete her. You two look at each other the way my Geoffrey and I used to look at each other. How can I want anything less than that kind of happiness for my daughter? Once I got past the whole bit about you being a space and time traveling alien—it was clear to me that you two should be together." She set the knife down on the counter then, and rested her hands on his arms, gently squeezing. "Of _course,_ I give my consent for you to marry my daughter."

"Woohoo!" They heard a whooping come from the entry to the kitchen and all three turned to see Wilfred Mott behind Donna doing a dance in happiness.

All three chuckled and Wilfred stopped his dance to pull his granddaughter into a hug. The Doctor came over to join them and smiled at the man who had come to mean so much to him. "Wilf, can I assume your excitement means that you will also give your consent to me marrying your granddaughter? In lieu of her father, your consent must be given."

"Son, I can think of nothing I'd be happier to consent to!" Wilf shouted with glee and wrapped the Time Lord in a hug.

It was about that time that James and Jenny had snuck quietly into the house and came into view. "Well, this looks a happy sight. I assume that means we're having dinner and not my brother's funeral?"

"Oh, just for that, young man, you're on washing-up duty after dinner." Sylvia poked her finger towards him with a smirk then turned with a warm smile towards Jenny. "And there's my granddaughter. Come here and let me take a look at you." Jenny approached with a smile. Sylvia always did react the most warmly towards the young blonde, and ever since it had been explained to her how Jenny had come to be—and how she and Donna had become so close—she had taken to calling her 'granddaughter' and insisted she be called 'Gran.' She took the young woman's hands and looked her over. "Are they feeding you in that magic box of his?"

"Yes, Gran, I'm eating plenty." Jenny beamed, thrilled to see her whole family so happy together. "And I've learned all sorts of wonderful things. Uncle James is a brilliant teacher, and Dad too."

"Good. But I'm sure there's still plenty for Donna and I to teach you, like perhaps the finer art of shopping? If all of you want to stay over this evening perhaps we can make a girls day of it tomorrow, a trip to the shops?" She turned her question towards Donna and the Doctor who both smiled and nodded.

Donna responded, "That sounds great, Mum."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Jenny as she hugged her Gran.


	18. Chapter 18: Paycheck

"So, what do weddings look like where you're from, Doctor?" Wilfred Mott questioned as they ate dinner around the table.

"Dreadfully boring, and dreadfully long. There are only a few parts that are really necessary, and they are simple enough that they shouldn't change a typical Earth wedding ceremony too much. Just a few minor additions that will only add a few extra minutes," the Doctor explained.

"But, I'm not really human anymore," Donna commented with a sigh. "Should I really even bother with a traditional Earth ceremony?"

Sylvia gasped, but it was the Doctor who replied first. "Of course you should! Just because your physiology has changed doesn't mean your upbringing, your home planet, or your customs should!" He squeezed her hand as he continued, "Donna, I must insist, you should have the wedding you've always dreamed of—I want you to have it."

Sylvia added, "Well I certainly agree that you should have a traditional wedding ceremony. I don't know if we can afford the dream wedding the Doctor talks about-"

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem. Donna and I should both have some money saved up here on Earth," the Doctor replied rather nonchalantly.

Donna turned to him with a confused and shocked expression, as if he had just said her skin was green. "We do?" she balked.

The Doctor's expression turned sheepish. "Did I not mention it? I've been on UNIT's payroll for—erm, quite some time now. And you have ever since they officially registered you as my companion—that would be back when the Adipose incident occurred. Actually, they should give you compensation for your work during the mess with the Racnoss and your wedding as well, even if you weren't officially my companion then. Seeing as it was _you_ who helped save the planet, _and_ it ruined your wedding day. I don't touch the money, it just sits in savings, I hate the idea of having a 'job.' I find even the thought of working 'for' someone to be dreadful. But in this case, I'd say it's a worthy use of a paycheck!"

"You mean, Donna's been getting _paid_ to travel around the universe with you?" Sylvia exclaimed in shock.

"And here you thought she wasn't holding down a steady job!" Wilf said with glee.

"And here _I_ thought I wasn't holding down a steady job!" Donna said in exasperation. "I can't believe you didn't mention this, Doctor! How much money do I have? How much money do _you_ have?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Not really sure, we can go check tomorrow morning, if you like. Now that I think about it, I'll want to get the paperwork to add you and Jenny as beneficiary on my account anyway, and make you authorized to spend, all that marriage stuff." He continued to prattle on, "Actually, we need to get Jenny and James registered as companions as well, then they'll have their own paycheck too."

"You mean you get paid even when you aren't here on Earth, you know, saving us?" Sylvia asked, still trying to comprehend this news.

"Well, saving the universe _is_ good for Earth. It wasn't my idea to get paid, I have my old friend Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart to thank for that. I refused to be a part of any negotiations over pay and all that mess, left it to the Brigadier."

"I just can't believe this—," Donna shook her head.

"I'm sorry, love—I've never bothered with it because it's not why I do the work. I forget how important money still is on Earth, and that it might be important to you," the Doctor said apologetically.

Donna smiled at him, softening with his use of 'love' as a pet name. "It's okay, just a surprise. So that's what for me, a year or so before the Crucible, and a few months now since ?"

The Doctor frowned. "Oh no, your work started at Adipose and hasn't ended since. After I—" his voice broke up, and he looked down, ashamed, moving his fork around through his food absently. He cleared his throat and continued quietly, "After I brought you back here, after I thought I had to—you know—wipe your memories. Well, I insisted UNIT keep an eye on you, to be sure you were safe when I couldn't. And I insisted they keep you registered as a companion. You never left my hearts, even if you were gone from the TARDIS." He looked up into her eyes, his red, tears threatening to break free from the corners.

"Oh, Doctor," she whispered, her expression mirroring his as she cupped his cheek and wiped away a tear that broke free. After a moment of silence around the table as they stared at each other, they both realized where they were and turned back towards the rest of the group, clearing their throats bashfully and blushing.

"So, that's settled. A dream wedding, then." Wilf smiled.

* * *

The next morning the Doctor had placed a call to UNIT and they gave him instructions on what bank to go to. They made sure to have proper identification and went to the bank they had been directed to where they were were given account balance sheets and bank cards. They agreed to wait to open the balance sheets. They took a walk to a nearby park and sat down on a bench, opening up the folded papers.

"Blimey," the Doctor said as he ran a hand through his hair. "That _is_ a lot of money."

"Doctor!" Donna gasped out. "You're _rich!_ " The Doctor stared down at the piece of paper in his hand, frowning. Donna waited a moment for him to respond, but upon seeing the look on his face, she asked, "What's wrong? This is good, right?"

"I don't know, is it? Donna, I know you've spent your whole life so far, up till these past few years, on Earth, accustomed to the need for money, for things—but I, I've lived amongst the stars for almost a thousand years—this just doesn't mean as much to me." He sighed, but then looked away from the paper and to her. "But I know it means a lot to you. And look, you've got quite a bit saved away you didn't know about. I just—" He stopped and frowned again, glancing between the paper in her hand and her face. "—just tell me Donna, does this have to change things? I mean—" he stopped, unable to say what he was thinking.

"Oh, Spaceman," she said quietly as she took the paper from him, placed it under hers, and folded them up, slipping them into the purse she carried, then taking his hands in hers. "I agreed to travel with you, I fell in love with you, _and_ I said I'd marry you— _before_ I knew you have money. A _lot_ of money. This doesn't change any of those things. And I promise I'm not going to become greedy or money-obsessed. But, I can think of a few things I'd like to do, if you'll agree."

"Like what?" he asked, generally happy with how this conversation was going.

"Like, I think you and I should investigate some charities to donate some of this money to. Have our 'dream' wedding. And, I'd love to help Mum and Gramps—paying off their mortgage and helping take care of some repairs and things around the house. And, just perhaps, having that shopping trip today with Mum and Jenny without worrying about if we can afford it. Then, we leave the rest of it where it is, in case we need it for anything. That's it. Okay?" Donna finished, and looked expectantly at her fiancé, hoping he would be satisfied with her ideas.

Slowly, a grin spread across the Doctor's face. "Oh, Donna. You're amazing, you know that? Positively brilliant! I should have known this wouldn't be a big deal with you. Dream wedding? Of course, you know that's what I want for you! Helping Sylvia and Wilf? Of course! They're family! Shopping with Jenny and your Mum—you deserve to treat yourself after everything you've done for everyone else." He had slowly gone through the list, thrilled with her ideas—but when he got to the last, he was bursting at the seams. "Charity? Donna Noble, you are the most spectacular woman in the universe. You looked at this money and the first think you thought of was helping other people! If I hadn't already asked you to marry me, I'd ask you again!" He leaned over quickly and kissed her passionately for a moment. He felt her smiling under their kiss and stopped to smile at her again.

"So you really are okay with _my_ dream wedding, Doctor?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course! Big wedding, fancy dress, lots of people, big church—whatever your heart desires!" His hands waved about as he went through the list, till he noticed she wasn't smiling anymore. "What is it, Donna? What's wrong?"

"Well—all those things—they aren't really my dream wedding—not anymore at least," she replied hesitantly, looking down between where they sat facing each other on the bench.

"Oh—I just assumed—but Donna—" The Doctor lifted her chin. "Whatever you want, I'll be happy as long as I'm with you. What do you want to do? How do you picture your dream wedding?"


	19. Ch19: Wedding Plans

"Donna, you're sure this is what you want to do?" the Doctor asked worriedly as he looked around the registrar's office. When he had asked Donna the question back in the park, she asked for them to take a walk. He had no idea this is where they'd end up.

"Yes, I'm absolutely certain. We'll get the paperwork started right now. We're then required to wait 28 days before we can _legally_ get married. But I want my ceremony to be with you and our _whole_ family—our biological families and our TARDIS family." She grinned as she began dreaming. "On a nice secluded beach somewhere. I want Jack to officiate, I want Jenny to be my maid of honor, and I assume you'll want James to be your best man. That'll be the part that really means something. This piece of paper just makes it official on this planet. What do you think?"

He smiled, "I think it's lovely. What will _your mother_ think?"

"She's mellowed so much, I don't know. But I'll let her pick me out a dress, and she can throw a party here when everything is done. I think as long as she can show off her daughter and her new son-in-law she'll be happy."

They finished filing the appropriate paperwork and headed home, hand in hand. As they walked, Donna continued sharing her plan. "So, we'll go home and tell Mum, Gramps, James, and Jenny. Mum, Jenny and I will go shopping. When we get back, we'll go and share the news with Jack, Martha, Mickey, and Sarah Jane. I'm thinking we'll arrange to pick everyone up in say—a month? We'll go and find the perfect beach, hop forward and go get married in the registrar's office, then pick everyone up and go for our _real_ wedding on the beach. Afterwards, our friends can enjoy a few days beach holiday—" She turned to face him, walking backwards as she spoke, "While we're enjoying _our_ beach honeymoon." She winked and his eyes went wide with delight.

"You really have thought this through, haven't you?" He grinned, elated with her plans—especially the last part. She moved back beside him as they walked along, and he pulled her a bit closer, putting his arm around her waist.

"Well, got to use that superior Time Lord brain for something, now don't I?" She grinned back.

"Oh, Donna Noble, I am certain your brain was superior far before you ever became a Time Lord. You've been brilliant as long as I've known you." He watched as she started to open her mouth to argue, and he stopped her. "Nope, no arguments. Remember? You're going to let me compliment you."

She closed her mouth and smiled as she leaned into him while they walked. "So, Mum is going to want a story to tell the Wednesday girls, and everyone else. It's time to start thinking something up."

The Doctor thought a moment. "I'm Doctor John Smith, we met while you were temping with H.C. Clements, and I asked you to come work with me. . I work for the government and it's all very hush hush. You refused at first, but later tracked me down and we started working together. It was several months ago that we realized how in love we were. We have to do lots of traveling so we're gone a lot."

"That—" Donna started to say something negative, but realized how brilliant his story was. "—is actually really good. It's actually the truth, just missing some of the details—you know, like giant alien spiders, space and time travel, just the minor parts." She grinned and squeezed him again as they walked up to the house. Before they went inside, Donna turned back to the Doctor and held onto the lapels of his coat. "So, we're agreed—we're not going to tell Mum and Gramps too many details about the money. Just that we're doing well enough to not have to struggle. We'll keep the mortgage pay-off a surprise till after the wedding."

"Agreed. Whatever you want, love, you can have," he said as gazed at the amazing woman before him. "I'd buy you the Moon if it was for sale. It's not—but I could buy you a planet, there are planets for sale—"

He was starting to ramble, and she chuckled as she stopped him by placing a lone finger gently on his lips. "No thanks, just a new pair of running shoes and a few bits of clothing will be fine, for now."

* * *

Sylvia hadn't been thrilled with the wedding plans at first, and Donna was sure to explain that it was _her_ idea, not the Doctor's, to not have a big church wedding. She eventually warmed up to it when the she thought more about the idea of a beach vacation.

A while later, after the conversation about wedding plans had finally settled, everyone waited in the living room for Sylvia to come downstairs from getting ready for their shopping trip. "So, it's settled, you boys are going to go shopping on your own for whatever it is you shop for while we girls go do our own shopping?" Donna said as she looked between the twins and her grandfather.

"Yes, that's the plan!" the Doctor said with a smile, then moved his head in the direction of the kitchen as he moved that way, urging her to follow. She did, and once they were alone, he whispered to her, "I had an idea, but I wanted to see what you thought. How do you feel about me using some of our money to buy Wilf a new telescope? I know you won't let me get him a better one from off planet, but surely I can find him something better here, on Earth?"

Donna smiled lovingly at the Time Lord. He always did have a soft spot for her grandfather. "That sounds wonderful, Spaceman. But you know, you have your own money, in your own account, that your card is linked to. It's not mine, I have my own, too."

"Oh, but Donna—I consider everything that is mine to be yours," he said very seriously. "I know it's not official yet, but it is to me, in my hearts. What's mine is yours."

"Oh, Spaceman, you're such a big softy. Now c'mon, they're going to wonder what we're up to."

* * *

"Don't you want to see all the clothes I got, Dad?" Jenny asked as she bounced on the couch next to him.

The Doctor smiled at her as he popped another Jelly Baby in his mouth. "Aw, now where's the fun in that? If I see them all now, I'll not get to be surprised every day when you wear something new you've bought, will I?"

Donna smirked at the Doctor. He certainly could be smooth, alright.

Jenny frowned. "But what if you don't approve of them? Gran said something about a father needing to approve of his daughter's clothing choices? How Gramps used to make Donna change if he didn't approve."

"Oh, if Donna was with you, I'm sure everything is fine. I approve of all her fashion choices. Did she tell you about when she moved onto the TARDIS? She brought a hat box! A hat box of all things! I don't think I've ever had a companion to bring along a _hat box._ She said it was just in case we ended up on the-"

Together he and Donna quoted together, "Planet of the Hats!" They both laughed together.

"Well, I always said I'd be prepared for _anything_ with you, Doctor," she said as she snuggled in closer to him on the couch.

"Don't think you were quite prepared for falling in love with him, though, were you?" James grinned from where he sat across the coffee table in an armchair.

"Hey, no telling my secrets, Timeboy." Donna glared and pointed a finger at the Doctor's twin.

"It's alright, Donna. No secret there, I think. We were both quite surprised by the turn of our feelings, wouldn't you say?" The Doctor smiled at her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, hand gently stroking her arm.

"Yeah, so much for 'just mates,' eh?" Donna grinned, then looked down at her watch. "We should get going for dinner with Jack, Mickey and Martha, right?"

The Doctor nodded. "And Sarah Jane is expecting all four of us for breakfast in the morning. You sure you two are okay staying here?" he said, looking at James, then Jenny.

"Of course they are! Nothing like a home cooked meal! And there's plenty of room, Jenny can stay in Donna's old room, and James in the guest room, if you two are out too late."


	20. Ch20: Happiness

The Doctor sat the TARDIS down on the fifth beach on their list. "Let's check on this one, shall we?" he offered as he held out his hand, wiggling his fingers. It wasn't lost on Donna that while she had seemed to lose steam as they went, he was gaining it. He was positively hopping and vibrating with energy at this stop.

Donna sighed and pulled herself up off the seat closest to him with a deep sigh. "Okay, Spaceman. This is harder than I expected. The list is so long, I wasn't expecting there to be this many options."

He grinned. "Well, you wanted to stick to Earth. If we expanded to the rest of the universe, the list would be even longer."

She rolled her eyes as she took his hand. "Oh, leave it to you to find the bright side."

"We're finding _our_ _wedding_ location, Donna—you'll find me seeing the bright side of _everything_ right now. I think this one is _perfect_. Let's take a look."

They stepped out of the TARDIS and onto a white sandy beach. "Oh, Spaceman—it's beautiful!" Donna looked out at the clear blue ocean just in time to see dolphins jumping up out of the ocean. "Oh my God, did you see that!"

The Doctor grinned and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. He turned her slightly to see three large huts further down the beach.

She gasped. "Are those?"

"Available for rent? Yes. I did some research. Two guest houses, and one honeymoon suite available at our desired time. Plenty of room for Jenny, Martha, Sylvia, and Sarah Jane in one; James, Jack, Wilf, and Mickey in the other." He nuzzled into her neck, moving her hair and placing a kiss just below her ear.

She hummed a moment, then turned in his embrace. "Why didn't you show me this one first?"

"I wanted to be sure I knew what you were looking for." He looked down at her, and for a moment they stood in the quiet, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." She grinned.

He beamed back at her. "Really? So this is it? You're really going to marry me? Here?" He stopped to sigh. "Oh, Donna Noble. You make me so happy, I think I might burst! You know that right?"

"I think I'm beginning to get the idea, yeah," she said softly as she smiled.

"Good, then let's go make this legal before the Registrar, then make it official before our family." He pulled her towards the TARDIS.

"For a man who has can live several thousand years and has a time machine, you certainly are impatient," she playfully scoffed as she allowed herself to be pulled along.

"Why wait for tomorrow when I can have you to myself—I mean when I can get married—today?" He grinned and she batted at his arm. "Oh, come on Donna—it's still early yet, if we time it right we can come right back and get married as the sun sets."

"Okay, Spaceman. I'm coming." She grinned and looked around one last time before they closed the door to the TARDIS.

Their first stop was to rent the huts from a local woman who lived about a mile away. The second stop was to pick up Jack, Mickey, and Martha in Cardiff. Next they stopped to pick up Sarah Jane (Luke had arranged to go on holiday with Clyde and his family while his mother was away). Lastly, they picked up James, Jenny, Sylvia, and Wilf. Martha had brought along food supplies enough to last an army for a month, much less their bridal party for a week. Sarah Jane had the wedding dress in tow as she had insisted she would take the responsibility of picking it up from the seamstress where it was being fitted. Donna had been pleasantly surprised that she had gone down a size in wedding dress since almost marrying Lance. Seemed all the running with the Doctor had multiple benefits.

* * *

Just a few hours later, the TARDIS was stationed at the top of the beach, near the dunes. Folding chairs were set out on either side, two on the bride's side, and three on the grooms. Already seated on the groom's side were Sarah Jane, Mickey, and Martha. They sat quietly chatting and laughing with each other. Sarah Jane had a camera and was prepared to take pictures as the wedding began.

The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited between Jack and James down closer to the water. He wore a new suit especially for this occasion, it was black with grey pinstripes. Donna had found it for him and he was thrilled as it suited his pinstripe style, but was just a little more dressy for the occasion. He was especially pleased not to be wearing his unlucky tuxedo for his wedding day. With it he wore a white shirt and TARDIS blue tie. It was Donna who had decided on the blue for the color theme of the wedding, as she felt it was the most appropriate since it was the TARDIS who had brought and kept them together.

James wore his blue pinstripe suit with white shirt and a tie that matched the Doctor's. Both of the twins wore Converse that matched their ties. Jack wore navy blue trousers, a white shirt, and blue braces that matched the twin's ties.

At the appointed time, James left the front and walked up the 'aisle' formed by the chairs and into the TARDIS. He came out a short time later, escorting Sylvia to her seat, then went back to the TARDIS.

A few minutes later, the doors to the TARDIS both swung open and music started playing from the ship. Jenny and James stood in the doorway, and Jenny had a beaming smile across her face. She wore a blue knee length dress and black sandals, and held a small bouquet of blue and white flowers. They walked down the aisle and to the front to stand on either side of the Doctor and Jack.

A few moments later, the Doctor felt the breath leave his lungs when he saw Donna in the doorway, being escorted by her grandfather. She wore a white wedding dress in a slightly different style from what she had worn those years ago, and held a bouquet that matched but was slightly larger than Jenny's. He watched as she pulled the skirt up slightly to step down out of the TARDIS and couldn't help but grin when he saw that she was wearing white sneakers. She saw him smiling at the sight, and shrugged a bit with an identical grin. The guests stood as Wilf escorted her to the front, then went to stand by Sylvia's side.

Once everyone was in their places, Donna took the Doctor's hand and they turned to Jack.

"Friends and family," Jack began. "We are gathered together here today to witness the union of these two amazing people. I can think of no one who deserves happiness more than the Doctor and Donna Noble, and so it is my great pleasure to lead these proceedings." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a long blue ribbon, which he handed to the Doctor. The Doctor proceeded to lift up his and Donna's hands and wrap the ribbon around them.

Jack then shifted his body slightly, turning towards Sylvia and Wilf. "Sylvia Noble of Earth, mother of the bride, do you hereby give consent for the Doctor of Gallifrey to marry your daughter, Donna Noble, of Earth."

Sylvia smiled and nodded. "I do consent."

"Wilfred Mott of Earth, grandfather of the bride, do you hereby give consent for the Doctor of Gallifrey to marry your granddaughter, Donna Noble, of Earth."

Wilf wiped away a tear from his cheek. "It'd be my pleasure. I do consent."

Jack nodded and turned back to the bride and groom. "Donna Noble, once and always a child of Earth, but now a Time Lady, savior of worlds—" Jack grinned as he continued. "—and super temp, do you take this man, the Doctor of Gallifrey, once the last of the Time Lords, now one of a family—to be your husband?"

Donna smiled and spoke in a hushed tone, "Oh, I most certainly do."

The Captain smiled and then directed his words to the Doctor. "Doctor, once and always a child of Gallifrey, but caretaker and savior of Earth, traveler of space and time, do you take this woman, Donna Noble of Earth, now a Time Lady, to be your wife?"

The Doctor smiled, his eyes displaying passion and emotion as he spoke quietly. "I do."

Jack nodded. "Then Doctor, you may proceed."

The Doctor nodded to Jack, then turned to Donna. "Donna Noble, my love, you have long had my hearts, and now I give the rest of me." He leaned in close, turning so that no one could see his mouth, and whispered into her ear.

In that moment, as she heard his name, she gasped as she felt something slide into place in her mind. She closed her eyes and could not only feel but see as their connection, their timelines, weaved together and then she felt his presence.

 _Doctor,_ she whispered into his mind.

 _Donna, my love. I'm here._ She gasped again as she heard him in her own mind.

 _This, this is amazing. I can feel you, I can see our bond, I can hear you,_ she thought to him excitedly.

 _Yes, and it will only continue to grow and flourish. You had my hearts, and now you have my mind._

They both opened their eyes together and smiled.

"And now, let the planets, let the galaxies, let the universes be aware—the DoctorDonna is complete, their union made whole, and nothing shall separate them. Now, Doctor, for the love of God, _please_ kiss your bride." Jack grinned.

The Doctor grinned and pulled Donna towards him, capturing her in an embrace and joining them in a passionate kiss. As he did, Jack let out a shout and everyone clapped. After quite a while they broke the kiss and the Doctor leaned his forehead against hers, now unable to stop smiling. "Hello, wife."

Donna was smiling just as wide, "Hello, husband."


	21. Chapter 21: The Honeymooners

Author's Note: *I changed the rating on this to T only because I hadn't realized I had it at K+ before, and with us discussing marriage and some implied 'honeymooning' it seemed to be the best idea*

* * *

The Doctor quietly led Donna into their beach bungalow. She gasped as she looked around. First she saw a huge bed with luxurious white fluffy bedding, then a fireplace that was already lit, and candles were strewn throughout the room, providing even more lighting. Off to the right was a small kitchenette with a table for two. She turned back to see the Doctor watching her carefully, a small smile at the corner of his lips, but a gaze she didn't quite feel familiar with in his eyes. She unconsciously chewed at the corner of her lip as she turned her own eyes to the floor, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Donna," he whispered as he stepped close. "You don't have to feel nervous. We can take things as slowly as you want, as slowly as you need. I just want to be here with you, to hold you—my wife."

She smiled as he came closer, pulling her towards him, into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, under his new black and grey pinstripe suit jacket. He shifted to move one hand to the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it to a corner of the room, and a slow melody started playing throughout the bungalow. She smiled into his shoulder as they began to sway and felt him slip the device back into his pocket.

He whispered again, "I love you, wife."

She smiled and lifted her head to look up into his eyes. "I love you, husband."

He grinned from ear to ear, then grew serious again as he felt her tug at the lapels of his jacket, allowing her to slip it off his torso and drop it in a nearby chair.

"Now, let's dance," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

 _I like the way you dance, wife,_ he quietly spoke to her through their telepathic bond as he finally felt her waking up the next morning. He nuzzled into her neck, through her hair. He was spooned up behind her, under the puffy white duvet.

He could feel her mental smile, without even seeing the physical one, as she stretched her body out, then curled back up into his embrace. _You're not so bad yourself, husband._ After a few moments more of him nuzzling, she let out an audible sigh.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

"I need to get up," she huffed.

"There is nothing that could possibly make me let you leave this bed, wife," he growled playfully.

"Not even my full bladder?" she asked with a snicker which led to him giving a sigh almost identical to the one that had escaped her when she first realized her predicament. "See, I told you."

"Alright then." He slowly relaxed his hold around her waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder before smiling into it. "But I'm timing you. If you're not back in three and a half minutes, I'm coming in after you."

She giggled. "You wouldn't dare, Spaceman."

"Try me, Earthgirl." He watched as she quickly slid out from under the covers, enjoying the view as she walked the few steps away towards the en suite. "I'll not have our bed getting cold on the first day of our marriage," he called after her as she closed the door. He rolled onto his back with a sigh, crossing his arms up under his head and smiling as he considered this new life of his. After two minutes and thirty five seconds he realized his own bladder had something to say and he frowned. So much for superior Time Lord physiology. He had been a Time Lord much longer than Donna, but even for him, 'when you gotta go, you gotta go,' as the saying goes. And it had been well before the wedding ceremony since he had last used the toilet. As soon as Donna came almost running back out of the bathroom and slipped back under the covers he was hopping out of them and making his own quick escape.

"What's wrong, Spaceman? Got a problem?" Donna asked with a playful giggle, equally enjoying the rear view before he closed the door behind him.

When the Doctor made it back out just two minutes later, Donna was walking back towards the bed, wearing a silky white dressing gown and holding a tray in her hands. On it were two mugs of tea and a large platter of fruit and biscuits.

"Oh, looks delightful!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm famished, and so are you. I thought we could do with a bite to eat." She set the tray down in the center of the bed then slipped back under the covers and scooted to the center, crossing her legs, feet tucked under her knees.

"Yes, the food looks good too, but _not_ what I was referring to," he said with what seemed to be a permanent grin plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes and huffed, playfully batting his arm. He defended himself, "What? Can I help it if I'm married to an incredibly gorgeous woman?"

* * *

That evening the newlyweds did in fact decide to leave their 'nest' to have dinner with their friends and family.

Said friends and family were quite surprised to see them walking down the beach towards them as they set out food on two large picnic tables they had pushed together so they could all sit together for their evening meal.

"Hey, Boss! We weren't expecting to see you two for a few more days!" Mickey said with a grin.

"Well," Donna said in return, "we have forever to be together, but it's not often we get all our closest friends and family together."

The Doctor continued their thought, "It only made sense to spend time with all of you, together, while we can."

* * *

Later that evening the couple walked quietly down the beach as the sun set, hand in hand. The Doctor broke the silence, "So, twenty-four earth hours of marriage so far. Anything surprise you yet?"

She shrugged in response, but then added, "Probably just the obvious things. Learning your _real_ name." She paused and thought some more before adding, "The telepathic bond."

"Do you mind?" he asked, concern hinting in his voice.

She patted his arm. "Does it seem like I've minded? No, Spaceman, I find it wonderful. I love it, feeling you there at the edge of my mind. And it certainly makes other things—interesting." She grinned and he returned it equally. After a few more moments of silence, she continued, "Does it sound silly that I can't wait to test the boundaries? To see how far apart we can be and still communicate? Not that I want to wander off without you, but it'll come in handy to know. I mean, who needs a mobile phone when you've got a telepathic bond?"

"Oh, I see, just hoping to remind me of the shopping list while I'm out and about!" he joked with a chuckle that she joined in on. He grew a bit more serious. "It's good for more than just communicating, remember. We can sense when the other is troubled by something, in pain—or pleasure."

"Yes, I got that last bit last night." She grinned again. "Oh! That reminds me of another surprise of our marriage."

"Oh? What's that?" he questioned.

"Well, you did 'warn' me—" she added thoughtfully.

"What?" he asked again, very curious now.

She stopped and he did as well, then she turned to face him and ran her hands down his shirt. His suit jacket having been left back at the bungalow, she smoothed over his chest muscles before moving them to his waist.A small smirk crept upon her lips as she finally clarified, "You warned me your clothing had a bit of that 'bigger on the inside' technology."

"Oh." He grinned bashfully, his freckled cheeks taking a pink tone.


	22. Chapter 22: Protector of the Time Lords

"Where's Donna?" Martha questioned the Doctor. She was the first out of the ladies cabin on the third morning of their beach holiday, about to head out for an early morning run, when she found the newlywed Time Lord standing out on the beach alone, watching the ocean.

"Hmm?" the Doctor asked. Martha assumed she had caught him daydreaming. He looked over at his former companion. "Oh, good morning, Martha."

"Where's Donna?" she repeated her question now that she had his attention.

"Oh, she's out enjoying some early morning snorkeling." He motioned with his head out towards the ocean.

"All alone? It that safe? Why didn't you go with her?" Martha quizzed.

"Oh, she's fine." He tapped his temple. "We're staying in touch. She was telling me about something she had found when you came up."

Martha smiled. "That's right, I forgot the telepathic connection. But still, why didn't you go with her? Don't like the water?"

"Oh, I love a good dip in the water. But, as much as I like the water, I've come to find that Donna loves it,. Did you know she was a certified diver? And has used the TARDIS pool more than any companion in the history of the Old Girl. Anyway, I have plans with Jack this morning, just waiting for him to finish primping." He glanced down at Martha's outfit. "Looks like Donna isn't the only one planning on enjoying some early morning exercise. Have a good run, Martha."

Martha smiled back at the Doctor. "Thanks, Doctor. It's been a long time since I've been able to take a beach run. See you for breakfast."

Martha had just walked away, headed off to stretch before her run, when Jack finally appeared coming through the doorway of the men's cabin. "Morning Doc!"

The Doctor smiled at his longtime friend and noticed that, much like himself, Jack was missing a few of his usual pieces of upper body clothing. The Doctor wore his shirt with sleeves rolled up and top buttons undone, vest showing through. Jack wore a t-shirt and not his typical shirt and bracers. Both, of course, were missing their telltale overcoats. Seemed both of them felt comfortable enough to be out of their normal armor. "Morning Jack! Sleep well?"

Jack grinned. "Yes, quite well. No doubt more than you." He approached the Doctor and patted him on the back. "So, what did you want to chat with me about, Doc?"

The Doctor motioned towards the picnic tables. "Let's have a seat, Jack." Jack's eyebrow raised in curiosity, but he followed the Doctor nonetheless, and after they were seated, the Doctor continued, "May I see your Vortex Manipulator, Jack?"

Jack sighed and began to unstrap the device that he had continued to wear, despite it's the nonworking state. "It still doesn't work from the last time you sonicked it, why do you need to fiddle with it again?"

The Doctor remained silent until Jack handed over the device. "Thank you, Jack." He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his sonic and began working on the device. "I'm not fiddling. I'm fixing," he said, without looking up at the immortal.

Jacks eyes went wide. "You're what?" he asked incredulously.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked up from his task to face Jack. "If I can't trust you, Jack, who can I trust? And I can trust you, can't I, Jack?"

"Of course," Jack said, clearly detecting the seriousness in the Doctor's tone. "But why this change of hearts?"

The Doctor sighed, and looked out at the ocean where Donna was. He took a moment to reach out his senses to his wife and got a warm acknowledgement back from her. She was happy and content in her exploration of the ocean. He allowed his attention to come back to his conversation with Jack. "I have a family to look out for now, Jack. And I know I haven't been a very good friend in the past, and you've been such a faithful friend to me, despite my shortcomings. I've always known you had my back. Now-it's not just me anymore. There are any number of nightmare situations I can think of-have thought of. I need to know that if an emergency rises: if I'm incapacitated and Donna, or James, or Jenny needed you, or if-if something happened to them. I need to know-I need to know that you can get there fast. Wherever and whenever 'there' is." Finally, he looked into the old eyes of his eternal friend. "Will you help me protect my family, Jack?"

Jack grew somber. He had seen the Doctor now through two bodies, seen his personality change. He had seen how much his love for Donna and his new family had changed him. But this might be the most honest and desperate he had ever seen him. He sat up straight and tall, placing his hand on the Doctor's forearm where it rested on the table and giving it a slight squeeze. "I didn't think there could be anything greater than to be a friend to the Time Lords, Doctor. But, to be asked to be protector of the Time Lords. It's an honor. I swear to you Doctor, I will be there whenever you, Donna, James, or Jenny need me. Anytime. Anyplace."

The Doctor took a deep breath, allowing the deep concern that had started to consume him to lighten, a small smile slipping onto his face. "Thank you, Jack."

He turned back to his work, making a few adjustments on the sonic screwdriver and then again to the vortex manipulator. Jack watched him work, then his eyebrows furrowed again. "But how will I know? If you need me to come, how will I know?"

"Ah, the Old Girl and I made a few modifications on the sonic." He rolled it over in his hand and showed Jack a tiny compartment. He pushed on it and a small door flipped open revealing a red button. "It's a panic button of sorts. In case of emergency, I push the button and-" The Doctor then did just that, he pushed the button. An alarm beep started sounding on the manipulator. Jack picked it up and opened the leather cover, the small light was blinking in time with the alarm, three beeps/flashes, then a moment of quiet, then three more beeps/flashes. It continued to beep until the Doctor pushed and held the button on his sonic again and it turned off. "As soon as the button is activated, by me pushing and holding down the button for at least three seconds, the coordinates are transmitted to your vortex manipulator. Even if I turn off the alarm, your device will keep the coordinates. This is so that if anyone tried to turn it off against my will, you are still able to find me, or us."

As Jack put the device back on his wrist, he looked at the Doctor. "You've put a lot of thought into this."

The Doctor nodded. "I take my family's safety very seriously." Jack just nodded in agreement, then the Doctor thought of something else. "Oh, and Donna, James, and Jenny will have their own soon enough."

"Their own panic buttons?" Jack asked, thinking he was following along.

"Well yes, but their own sonic screwdrivers as well," the Doctor explained. "With the panic button built in, just like mine. I'm going to explain our plan to them then. Eventually, I'll work on the tech so that it works both ways. You can alert us in case you need us to come in an emergency. And, I'd like us to be able to communicate with you through that thing, not just through the Torchwood Hub," he said, motioning to the wristband again. "I'm sure I have the spare parts in my workroom on the TARDIS, just have to dig through and find them."

"You have a workroom on the TARDIS? And why haven't I seen this?" Jack asked with a big grin.

The Doctor grinned back. "I suppose it just hadn't come up. Hold on-" The Doctor turned back towards the ocean a moment and spoke telepathically to his wife before smiling and turning back to Jack. "Donna's on her way back in to shore now. She's going to get washed up and help her mother cook breakfast. Why don't we grab Mickey and head onto the TARDIS to explore the workshop until breakfast? I'm sure Wilf will want to spend as much time as possible with his granddaughter and great-granddaughter."

"Brilliant. I'll go get Mickey." Jack glanced up and saw Donna. She had swam up as far as needed and was now walking up out of the water. He winked at the Doctor. "You had better go give your wife a kiss. We'll meet you at the TARDIS."


	23. Chapter 23: Tinkering

Summary:

The Doctor, Mickey, and Jack do a little more tinkering on Jack's vortex manipulator.

Later, Donna shares her concerns with the Doctor over a bad feeling she has.

* * *

Notes:

Hello friends, it's been a while! I started this chapter quite some time ago, and just picked it back up to complete it., so if it feels a bit different in the second half than the first, several months have occurred in real life in between.

I have some crazy ideas in my head for how to continue this one. But, as I am now also a published author in 'real life' with lots of original fiction books in process, it's a bit hard for me to find time for my fanfic. But I do plan on continuing, and I hope you'll bear with me and be patient. (If you're interested in learning about my books, you can find me on Tumblr using the same name-message me and I'll give you the scoop. :) I'm not very active there, but I will get messages if you send them. :)

* * *

It wasn't long before the Doctor, Jack, and Mickey were deep within the TARDIS in the Doctor's private workroom. They had their heads buried in piles of what Donna would have described as "junk."

"Tell me again, Boss? What is it we're looking for?" Mickey said loudly from where he knelt going through piles of old gear under a work table.

"It's the size of a fingernail, yellow in color, wires coming off each end. It's the last component we need to add the communicator to Jack's vortex manipulator." The Doctor said from his place in the middle of a pile of boxes.

"So, basically, a needle in a haystack?" Mickey said with a grumble.

"You have definitely not let Donna see this place yet. She would have never let it go this unorganized."

"It is precisely as organized as it needs to be, Jack!" the Doctor argued.

"Says the man who's spent the last thirty minutes looking for the needle!" Mickey chuckled.

"Hah!" Jack called out. "This has got to be them!" He came out from behind a cabinet with a small box, his face covered in dust.

The Doctor popped his head up from the stack of boxes and peered into the small box. "Yes! You've found them, Jack! Oh and that's plenty for everything we need!" He froze a moment, staring off into the distance, and his face went a bit pale. He cleared his throat and jumped up. "I've just been informed that we have fifteen minutes before breakfast is ready. And if we're not out there when it's served, Donna's coming in after me."

Jack chuckled. "Oh, not so confident in your system of organization now, are you, Doc? A little worried about what the wife will say if she finds your workroom?"

The Doctor glared at Jack a moment. "Hey, watch it, or I'll break your vortex manipulator again." He then grinned wide. "Now come on, I bet we can get this done in ten minutes and still be at the table when breakfast is served!"

* * *

Later, over breakfast, the Doctor and Jack showed off the new bit of technology they had devised and the Time Lord explained his plan for sonic screwdrivers for his whole family. After finishing the explanation, he looked to his wife. "What do you think?"

"I'd like to think you're worrying too much, but I'm glad you've come up with a system for us to communicate with Jack in case of emergency," Donna said, reaching over and squeezing her husbands hand for a moment, then smiling at Jack. "It's good to know we've got you on our side, Jack."

Jack nodded and smiled. "Good to be on your side, Donna."

Sylvia piped up. "I'm not all together too thrilled with the idea of you all being in that much danger, but I too am glad that Jack will be able to help if there's an emergency. But let's try to not have too many of those, okay?"

"Sylvia, I promise that I will do everything within my power to keep your daughter safe," the Doctor said earnestly to his now mother-in-law.

There's more you aren't saying. Donna said to him as they all ate in silence.

It's a conversation to be had amongst the four of us, the Doctor explained telepathically.

Donna seemed content with that answer, she sent him a mental wave of love that reassured him and made him smile as he took a bite.

"But it is our duty to help care for and protect not just Earth but the entire universe," the Doctor said aloud again, directed towards Sylvia again.

"It's not often you talk of duty, Doctor," Jack spoke up.

"Yes well, it's not often I think of it. I mean, I've always gone around trying to fix things as they happen, but it's been some time since I truly considered what it means to be a Time Lord. As long as I was the only one I guess I felt more inclined to wander. Now that there are four of us, I suppose I feel there is a greater purpose for us to fulfill."

"What purpose is that, Doctor?" Wilf asked.

"Well, in all the many generations of Time Lords, they were a great many things, and some of them not so good. But in our better years, we traveled through space and time, preventing time from being subverted or abused, preventing paradoxes, that sort of thing. It was when they started letting power go to their heads that I got fed up and ran off with my TARDIS."

Donna remained quiet, though she had lots more questions. She'd ask them later when the Doctor had this meeting with the four of them he had promised. And for now, she was determined to enjoy the rest of their honeymoon as much as possible before they went looking for trouble.

* * *

That night, Donna and the Doctor took another walk on the beach. The Doctor could tell, both from visual perception, and the feeling he was getting through their telepathic connection, that something was on Donna's mind. "What's wrong, Love? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, it's lovely. I am, I really am."

"You seem distracted tonight. I hope it wasn't me talking earlier about the duty of the Time Lords and all that. It's important stuff, but not important enough to keep us from enjoying our honeymoon and our time with our family."

Donna gave him a sweet smile. "No-well, yes, a little-but, no it wasn't all because of that. I just-I've got the funniest feeling-something just isn't right."

The Doctor stopped their forward motion and turned towards his wife. "Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, yes, I feel fine-it's like...like a premonition or something? Just this funny feeling-like trouble is coming or something. Or-like-almost like deja vu, but instead of that something has already happened, that something was supposed to happen, but didn't."

"Perhaps it's just your Time Lord senses still calibrating."

"You make it sound like I'm a machine that needs repairing," she said with a frown.

"No, nothing like that-but the body, human or Time Lord, is a complicated thing, and the Time Lord brain has more senses than the human brain. It sounds like maybe your senses for fluctuations in the timelines are growing more sensitive. I'm sure it's a bit disorienting, but that's a good thing, it means you're growing into all your Time Lordiness."

She raised an eyebrow. "My 'timelordiness'-did you really just say that."

He grinned. "I did. If you can think of a better way to explain it, by all means, do, your Ladyship."

She rolled her eyes now. "Time Lord, Time Lady, timelines, fluctuations, calibrations," she sighed. "Sometimes it all is still just a tad bit too much."

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Love. But, no, I'm not really sorry. I'm too thankful, Donna, to have you here with me on this journey, to be bonded with you, it's more than I could have ever hoped or dreamed for."

That made her smile. "Alright, Spaceman, you've made your point. Yeah, I think it's worth the headache, too."

"Perhaps our telepathic link is allowing your brain a bit of growing room."

"Oh yeah?" She smirked. "Leave it to you to take the credit for my brain's growth."

"I'm just saying, I do have a big brain...perhaps yours is taking lessons from mine," he said with a playful grin.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't how it works scientifically, Spaceman-in Human or Time Lord science. And your brain is only outmatched by your ego in size," she said with another smirk.

"Yeah, you're probably right-about the science, that is," he said as he started them back on their journey towards their bungalow.

"Seriously, though, Doctor, it's the strangest feeling. I feel like we're missing something-or someone."

"Well, we have James and Jenny back with us, who could we be missing?"

Donna frowned and shook her head. "I've no clue."

"Well, perhaps tomorrow we can go aboard the TARDIS and run a few scans, check things out, see if something jumps out at us?"

"Figuratively speaking, I hope. But, yes, I think I would like that. See if we can figure out if my Time Lord brain really is picking up on something, or if it's just broken and in need of a tune-up."

The Doctor let out a dramatic sigh. "Well, as the eldest of the Time Lords, I believe it's my duty to do a full and thorough inspection, just to be certain nothing else is in need of...tune-up."

As they approached their home for the week, Donna smirked. "Oh, Doctor, are you planning on giving me a check-up?"

He growled, she giggled, and she took off running the last few feet into their bungalow with him hot on her heels.


End file.
